


When Opportunity Knocks (You Better Get On Your Knees And Open Your Mouth)

by rolly_poly (prevaricator)



Series: When Opportunity Knocks [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bathroom Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Crying, Cuckolding, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Facials, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Restraints, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skype Sex, Slut Shaming, Sort of anyway, Verbal Humiliation, barely there kink negotiations, but sadly i can, dom yixing, i know myself too well, i want to say i can't believe i've written 11000 words of pwp, implied exhibitionism, is there a name for that, office sex fantasies, oh right, probably insufficient kink negotiations, sub junmyeon, there are kink negotiations for ch2 but mostly off screen, when your fic is so wrong you don't wanna admit you wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prevaricator/pseuds/rolly_poly
Summary: When Junmyeon runs into an old friend, he sees the chance to ask for what he was too afraid to admit he wanted, before.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note regarding **consent** : The sex happens after alcohol consumption, but nobody’s really drunk. 
> 
> TW for slut shaming, and slut, bitch, and whore being used during sex. Please read the tags and feel free to let me know if I missed something.

It’s the scent that catches Junmyeon’s attention first. 

It’s usually hard to pick out individual scents in the morass of pheromones generated in a crowded club. Junmyeon isn’t surprised anymore when he doesn’t notice someone he sees every day standing near him until he feels a hand on his shoulder. 

But scents linger in the memory like few other things, and maybe it’s because it’s a scent that hasn’t entered his nose in years that Junmyeon catches a tiny whiff of an alpha’s scent and instantly knows without any conscious thought that Zhang Yixing is in the room.

He makes his way to the bar and scans the room while he waits his turn to order a shot of gin. He knows what Yixing looks like now courtesy of social media accounts, but it must be six years since he’s seen Yixing in person. 

He catches a pair of dark eyes under strong eyebrows just as the bartender slides the gin his way.

Looking up to find Yixing still watching him, he locks eyes with Yixing while he brings the shot to his lips and meets them again when he’s finished throwing back the alcohol. Juniper-tinged fire makes its way down his throat. Yixing is as hard to read as always, but he’s still watching. 

He’s still shockingly handsome. Still has the same piercing stare.

Junmyeon walks over to him.

“Yixing,” he says. “Long time, no see.”

Yixing grins and pulls him into a quick, harmless alpha bro hug. Nothing untoward, just like there never was for that last year or so that they knew each other. 

Junmyeon has always regretted that just a little bit more than he’d been relieved about it.

“How’ve you been?” Yixing asks. 

“Good, good,” Junmyeon says. “And you? I thought you were in China.”

Yixing holds his hands up in a shrug.

“I came here for an interview,” he says. “Just got offered the job.”

Junmyeon raises his eyebrows.

“So you’re moving back to Seoul?”

Yixing nods.

All of the air disappears from Junmyeon’s lungs like he’s been punched. That’s more than he’d hoped for, when he catches up to the idea that he’d been hoping for something. Just a brief chance, maybe. 

He ascertains that Yixing is at the club alone, that he’s single, somewhere in there finding a table with him and starting to lose his nerve. 

Six years of regret, he reminds himself. More like seven, if he counts the last year of college, when Yixing’s constant flirting had come to a halt after Junmyeon’s repeated failure to reciprocate. He’d been too scared to acknowledge that he wanted another alpha—ever since his childhood, he’d run on the idea that if he studied hard and followed all the rules, he’d be successful. Stepping away from the rules would invite disaster.

Then the flirting had stopped, and he’d been left with memories of Yixing smiling as he leaned in to bite a Pepero stick Junmyeon held in his mouth during a round of the Pepero Game that had been ordered mostly because their friends wanted to see if two alphas could even do it, of Yixing wrapping an arm casually around his shoulders on multiple occasions like Junmyeon wasn’t an alpha, of Yixing patting his lap almost imperiously when there hadn’t been enough seats in a noraebang. It was often a mix of flirting and alpha challenge like that, and Junmyeon was often left feeling slightly humiliated for not fighting it.

When had he caught on that he liked that feeling? When had he stopped giving a shit about the straight and narrow? He doesn’t know, but he knows no other person has come close to making him feel like Yixing did. 

And now here’s Yixing, so how can he not try?

Yixing licks his lips, and Junmyeon can’t help but track the motion with his eyes. He looks back up to find Yixing watching him with raised eyebrows. There’s some condescension there, and that’s what convinces Junmyeon to make the leap.

“You used to flirt with me,” he says.

Yixing nods.

“You stopped,” Junmyeon says.

“You never acted like you wanted me to continue.”

“Were you serious about it?” Junmyeon asks.

“Serious how?”

“If I’d acted like I wanted you to continue, would you have?”

“Of course,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon swallows.

“Would you now?”

In answer, Yixing sets the beer he’s been holding on their table and walks around to Junmyeon. He takes Junmyeon’s jaw in his hands and leans in.

Junmyeon’s instincts start blaring alarms. Here’s another alpha, asserting dominance over him. Never mind that it’s just a kiss. Is he going to take it?

At the same time, his dick is swelling up just thinking about the answer being yes. 

Yixing’s lips are as soft as they look when they land on his, but a moment later they’re turning hard. He drops Junmyeon’s face and pulls him in by the back of his head and his hips instead, so that his whole body is pressed against Yixing’s, which is still hard and muscular and smells really fucking good. Even his scent screams dominance more than any other alpha’s does, including Junmyeon’s own.

Junmyeon almost puts up a fight, at first, but it’s what he wants. He opens his lips and Yixing is immediately inside, fucking his tongue into Junmyeon’s mouth and biting his bottom lip, and Junmyeon whimpers. There’s no question of who’s in charge, and for once in Junmyeon’s life, it isn’t him.

And they’re in a club, in public, where anyone could see him submitting to another alpha. In all likelihood, most onlookers won’t have a clue that Junmyeon and Yixing are both alphas, but the thought that someone would turns him on.

As ferocious as the kiss had turned, Yixing ends it softly. He pulls away with a gentle last peck of the lips, and Junmyeon is left dizzy and gasping for breath. He’s uncomfortably hard in his club-going jeans, which are tight enough to show off all the bits of him he takes pride in.

And Yixing’s eyes are still dark and heavy on his. He traces Junmyeon’s bottom lip with his thumb, and Junmyeon freezes.

“But you know,” Yixing says. “I never just wanted to fuck you.”

“Oh?” Junmyeon says.

He has more than an inkling of what Yixing means. That time in the noraebang had been more than simple flirting; if there had been any other alphas in the room, Junmyeon would’ve been compelled to punch Yixing to protect his dignity. There were only betas and omegas, though, who would’ve been annoyed or frightened by the alpha posturing. 

The mature thing to do would’ve been to call the desk and ask for an extra footstool to use as a seat. Instead, Junmyeon had sat on Yixing’s thigh, knowing that only Yixing would know that it was humiliating. 

Junmyeon had never been as turned on in his life as he was for those twenty minutes. That was also when he began to push Yixing away.

“I wanted to hurt you,” Yixing says. “Dominate you. Make you cry.”

Junmyeon has to close his eyes and take a steadying breath.

“Yeah?” He says. Like he hadn’t known that.

“Yeah,” Yixing says. “If you don’t want that, I don’t know if it would work.”

“And if I do?”

Yixing growls.

“How drunk are you?” He asks.

Junmyeon shakes his head. He’d been barely beyond buzzed, and in the time they’ve been catching up the gin has largely worn off. His personal rule is that if he’s sober enough to get hard, he’s as capable of making sex decisions as ever.

“I’m not,” he says. “You?”

Yixing shakes his head.

“What do you want to do?” Junmyeon asks, because he’s not stupid. The kind of things Yixing is suggesting are the kind of things that could go really wrong.

“I want to fuck your throat in the bathroom,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon’s knees go weak. Admitting that he wants that makes him flush, but he nods anyway.

“How do I tell you to stop if I need it?” Junmyeon asks. 

“You tell me.”

“I’ll say gin,” Junmyeon says, after a moment of thought.

“And if you can’t talk?”

Junmyeon’s mind goes spinning off.

“I’ll tap your thigh twice,” he says, when he’s settled enough.

Yixing smiles.

“Something tells me you’ll make a wonderful bitch.”

Junmyeon shudders. Yixing gives him an appraising look.

“You like that,” he says.

Junmyeon shakes his head.

“Yeah, you do,” Yixing says.

He wraps an arm around Junmyeon’s hips and leads him toward the bathroom, his hand making its way down to cup Junmyeon’s ass in full view of everyone in the club. He whines. 

“Definitely a good bitch,” Yixing says. 

Junmyeon suspects he smells like he’s in rut right now, though only Yixing is close enough to identify him as the source of the pheromone stink, and he’s in no position to criticize. His own cloud of pheromones is overpowering. 

In the bathroom, Yixing shoves him up against the wall and kisses him, with no concern for the way that Junmyeon’s head hits the wall. Junmyeon groans even as his hands start scrabbling to push Yixing back in a knee-jerk reaction. 

Yixing catches his hands and separates their mouths.

“Do you want me to stop?” He asks.

Junmyeon shakes his head.

“You’re gonna need to learn to take it, aren’t you?” Yixing says. “You’ll have a hard time taking my knot like this.”

Junmyeon tips his head back and stifles the urge to keen. Yixing bites his neck. Junmyeon doesn’t struggle, this time.

“You ever taken a knot?” Yixing asks.

Junmyeon shakes his head.

“Really?” Yixing says. “You’ve stayed too proud to admit you wanted to be knotted this whole time?”

He cups Junmyeon’s dick in his hand and presses, and Junmyeon’s hips jerk in response. 

“Fuck,” Yixing says. “You’ve been aching for a knot since university.”

He runs his teeth on Junmyeon’s neck again, and Junmyeon does keen, this time. He’s going to have to google how to cover hickeys.

Yixing pushes him back against the wall and grinds against him, and Junmyeon remembers Baekhyun gushing about Yixing’s big dick years ago. He was right; it’s fucking huge. And it’s going in Junmyeon’s mouth. 

He wants it in his ass. Yixing is right about everything.

Yixing’s hands push his shoulders down. Junmyeon starts to slide with them, then stops.

“Here?” He asks.

When Yixing had said bathroom, he’d assumed one of the stalls. They’re just on the floor, where anyone could walk in. Probably will. They could get thrown out. 

Yixing takes his jaw in hand and forces his thumb into Junmyeon’s mouth, pulling it open.

“What,” Yixing says. “You want to hide in a stall so people won’t know you’re a slut?”

Junmyeon’s eyes flutter shut. His head starts to feel fuzzy.

“I’m calling the shots,” Yixing says. “So get on the floor and suck my cock like a good bitch.”

Junmyeon slides down to his knees on the dirty club bathroom floor and looks up at Yixing’s crotch. He reaches up and unzips Yixing’s fly with shaking fingers.

This is all new territory. He’s blown a few omegas and betas before, but they’d been on even footing at most. Usually, no matter how much he insists on equality, they expect him to take charge in the bedroom.

And none of them have smelled so commandingly of alpha, nor have they had dicks this big. Junmyeon’s mouth drops open, looking at it. Taking a firm grip on his hair, Yixing takes his dick in his other hand and rubs it on Junmyeon’s cheek.

“Think you can handle it?” Yixing asks.

Junmyeon leans forward and sucks on just the head. 

Yixing doesn’t wait for him to do anything else, just holds his head in place and forces his cock in, inch by inch. It’s up to Junmyeon to focus on relaxing, breathing through his nose and staying put. 

“Yeah, look at you,” Yixing says. “What a fucking slut.”

Junmyeon groans.

When his nose is buried in Yixing’s pubic hair, the head of Yixing’s cock filling up his throat, Yixing comes to a stop and holds him there. Junmyeon tries to stay calm, to focus on breathing as well as he can around it, but after a few seconds his throat seizes up.

Yixing pulls out and leaves him coughing.

“You’ll need to work on that,” he says.

He barely lets Junmyeon recover before he’s pushing back in, but this time he doesn’t stay. He braces Junmyeon’s head against the wall and starts fucking into his mouth, slowly at first but speeding up, getting harsher as Junmyeon doesn’t choke again. Junmyeon braces his arms on Yixing’s thighs and focuses on taking it, trying not to think about his own hard dick, or about how he’s going to be uncomfortable because his pants don’t have room for his knot.

Yixing holds him in place again and grins when Junmyeon gags.

“That’s such a pretty sight,” he says.

This time he gives Junmyeon barely a millisecond to recover, then goes back to fucking Junmyeon’s face. There are tears in Junmyeon’s eyes from choking, and his head starts to feel hazy.

He fucking loves it.

Then the door creaks open, and someone walks in. Junmyeon tries to look around, but Yixing holds his head firmly in place.

“Nice bitch you’ve got there,” someone says.

There’s the sound of piss hitting a urinal for a few moments, around the wet noise of Yixing’s dick sliding into and out of Junmyeon’s mouth. A bit of drool slips down Junmyeon’s chin.

He’s already feeling more humiliated than he’s ever been, but then the feet stop at the sink next to them, and the man pauses.

“Holy fuck, is he an alpha?” The stranger says.

“Would an alpha let someone do this to him?” Yixing asks.

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut. 

“Right,” the man says. “Yeah, you can’t call him an alpha anymore at that point.”

After a moment, the man walks away and the door closes. Yixing pulls out and slaps Junmyeon across the face.

“Keep your eyes open, bitch,” he says. “Look at me.”

Junmyeon fights the burn of tears and opens his eyes. Yixing is still standing over him, looking hard. Looking almost angry. His knot is starting to swell up at the base of his dick.

“Give me your hands,” he says.

Junmyeon holds his hands up, and Yixing guides them around his knot.

“Those stay here,” Yixing says.

And Junmyeon hadn’t given a thought, up until that moment, to touching himself, but now he realizes that he can’t. Servicing an alpha properly requires two hands and a mouth. He’s known that for years, courtesy of being one, even if he’d never demand someone do it for him, but he’s never fully understood the submission involved until this moment. 

He keeps his hands on Yixing’s knot, loosely enough that his arms don’t get in the way of Yixing’s continued thrusts into his mouth, but firm enough to keep it warm. He feels like a fuck toy, like this.

The next time he chokes, the tears spill out of his eyes for real. Yixing ignores him, starts pulling his head onto and off of his cock instead of thrusting. Junmyeon drifts farther into the fuzzy feeling. He thinks about taking this cock up his ass, as the knot starts to swell. He’s never been fucked like that by anyone, not even a beta. It’s just been toys, and they weren’t this big.

“Shit, look at you,” Yixing says. “Where did all that fight go? You’re just taking it.” 

Junmyeon whines. 

“That’s right,” Yixing says. “You’re a good whore. You don’t need to fight when you want it this bad.”

A bitter drop of precome hits Junmyeon’s tongue.

The door opens again. Junmyeon keeps his eyes determinedly on Yixing.

“Fuck,” someone says.

Yixing’s dick twitches. He keeps fucking.

Alphas take so long to come.

The urinal sounds happen again. It just reminds Junmyeon that his knees are on the floor of a men’s restroom. That he was that desperate to get this thick cock down his throat. He could shower for days and not get rid of this filthy feeling.

The tears start to flow freely. The other man leaves without washing his hands, which is gross.

Yixing goes quiet for a long time, as his knot swells more under Junmyeon’s hands. Junmyeon steels himself to swallow the load that’s coming just in time for a spurt to fill his mouth, but Yixing doesn’t stop rocking into his throat. Junmyeon chokes again, just a little, but enough for some of the come to end up down his chin. 

Then Yixing pulls his cock out just enough to add to the mess, and Junmyeon whines. He’d wanted to swallow it all.

“Greedy bitch,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon shudders. Yixing fills his mouth again and stays, this time—now Junmyeon will be here until the knot goes down, hard and aching but unable to touch himself.

“You can close your eyes now,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon does.

With one hand, Yixing starts collecting come from Junmyeon’s chin and rubbing it into his face, up over his cheeks and forehead. Junmyeon tries not to cry, because then his nose will run, and he won’t be able to breathe around the dick in his mouth.

“Do you know how long I’ve wanted this?” Yixing asks. “You were always so prim and proper in uni, but I could fucking tell you wanted me to push you around. Such a shame you wouldn’t admit it then.”

Junmyeon’s cock yells at him about its tight confines.

“But look at you, being such a good boy now,” Yixing says. “I’m so proud of you.”

And that shouldn’t make Junmyeon feel warm, but it does. He’s a slut, but his fuzzy brain is proud to be a good one. Somewhere he realizes that this must be subspace, but he doesn’t particularly care. It feels good.

The door opens and closes again. Junmyeon keeps his eyes closed.

This person is very drunk, very eager to exclaim about the “little alpha bitch” servicing a knot.

“You ever think about loaning him out?” The man slurs at Yixing. “I’d fuck his little bitch ass any day. You could just bend him oer the sink here n let people at it.”

Junmyeon’s breath hitches.

“Yeah, look at him. He’d love it.”

“Would you?” Yixing asks after the man leaves. “You wanna try out lots of knots? Let the world fuck you?”

The tears start to flow freely. Yixing gives him a minute of struggling to sniffle around cock and then pulls him off.

“Breathe,” he orders. 

Junmyeon gasps, shuddering. His hands are still keeping YIxing’s knot warm, but now he’s not being a good whore. He counts to ten and gets the tears under control, tries to get Yixing’s dick back in his mouth, but his nose keeps running. Yixing pushes him back against the wall and pets his head.

“Shh, you’re doing good enough, baby,” Yixing says. “It’s your first time. You’ll have other chances.”

Junmyeon looks up at him through hazy eyes, almost dizzy at the change in attitude.

Eventually Yixing’s knot goes down, and he guides Junmyeon’s hands off of it. Junmyeon stares dumbly up at him while he tucks his dick back in his pants and zips up.

Then Yixing pulls him up and over to the mirror. He supports Junmyeon and tells him to look at himself.

He looks a right mess—red eyes, red lips, red nose. There’s a horrible mix of tears and saliva and come on his face. His dick is blatantly swollen in his jeans, and there’s no hiding it. It twitches at the sight of himself. 

Yixing wets a paper towel and guides him back into a stall to wipe the mess from his face, whispering quiet, sweet words. He kisses Junmyeon a few times, gently.

“Think you can do one more thing for me, sugar?” Yixing says.

The pet name goes straight to Junmyeon’s dick. Even he hadn’t known about that kink.

“What?” Junmyeon says.

“Can you make it through the night without touching yourself?”

He cups Junmyeon’s cock while he asks. Junmyeon whines again. He hates that even this turns him on.

“I’m not sure,” he says.

“Try it for me,” Yixing says. 

Junmyeon nods.

“Let’s get a taxi,” Yixing says, and some part of Junmyeon feels worried.

“Are you going to leave me alone?”

“No,” Yixing says. “No, not tonight. You’re not in any state for that.”

He guides Junmyeon out through the club and holds him close at the taxi stand. Junmyeon buries his face in Yixing’s neck, knowing it looks submissive as fuck and not caring. Luckily it’s a short ride, because there’s no hiding that they’re two alphas in the close confines of the taxi, and the driver keeps staring at them.

Yixing’s hotel room is bland but clean. Junmyeon feels disgusting and out of place with the knowledge of where he’s been, but Yixing pulls him into the shower. 

Sleeping with a hard on should be difficult, even more so because he’s naked, but Junmyeon is exhausted. He slips off quickly, with the lingering hope that Yixing will fuck him in the morning.

That doesn’t happen—Yixing jerks him off instead. 

“You’re not gonna fuck me?” He asks, when he’s come. Yixing is idly playing with his knot.

“Not today,” Yixing says. “Maybe when I get back to Korea. If you’re good.”

“What do you mean by good?”

How’s he going to know if he’s not even in the same country?

“I’m going to give you tasks to do every week,” Yixing says. “I want you to send me proof that you did them.”

Junmyeon gasps. 

“How long will it be?” He asks.

“A month,” Yixing says. 

"Fuck," Junmyeon says.

Yixing smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back?

Yixing’s dimple comes out when he thinks.

It’s cute. Junmyeon stares at it, thinking that it doesn’t look as nice over the internet. 

Yixing nods along as he starts to read through the kink form Junmyeon had filled out, but his eyebrows inch up his forehead starting about halfway through. He says something in Chinese that sounds like a swearword.

“You’ve hardly done anything,” he says, at the end. “Have you even taken a dick? That’s not on here.”

“Mm,” Junmyeon says. A blush heats up his face. “No.”

“You’ve at least fingered yourself, right?” At Junmyeon’s nod, he adds, “Toys?”

“A dildo,” Junmyeon says. “I tried a prostate massager.”

“Just tried?”

“I don’t like toys that much,” Junmyeon says. “They just don’t feel real. My fingers feel better.”

“Ahh,” Yixing says. “Was the dildo plain dick, or knotted?”

“Plain,” Junmyeon says.

He doesn’t add that it was no bigger than the average omega’s dick. He’d been afraid to try the knotted kind, after the discomfort with the small one.

“I’m going to have so much fun with you,” YIxing says.

* * *

“Junmyeon, are you okay?” Jinri whispers. “You look a little flushed.”

Her eyebrows are tipped up with concern, maybe. Or maybe she suspects the truth, and it’s surprise on her face. She’s twiddling her pen in her fingers. 

Junmyeon nods quickly.

“Headache,” he whispers back.

“Ms. Choi,” the division chief says. “Your presentation?”

Jinri nods and caps her pen with graceful fingers before uncrossing her legs and standing. The pencil skirt she’s wearing is about as tight as they come, and Junmyeon has to avoid looking at her ass like he’d been avoiding looking at her cleavage earlier. She’s always been that kind of person, eager to flaunt her body, but Junmyeon doesn’t normally have this kind of trouble staying professional.

Normally, he doesn’t think about any of his colleagues like that.

This week has been different. Yixing had started him with orders on the Sunday before last to jerk himself up to the edge of orgasm twice a day—before and after work, on weekdays. This past Tuesday, after more than a week of that while expressly forbidden to come, it had changed to fingering himself. No touching his dick whatsoever. 

_If you can come like that, you’re allowed to,_ Yixing had said.

But Junmyeon has never come just from that. The frustration is killing him. He’s hardly had two brain cells to scrape together when it comes to doing his job for the past two weeks. Suddenly half of his colleagues, regardless of gender or status, have looked insanely attractive to him. He’s wanted to touch and be touched, but he can’t.

Then came the order today, Friday, to put in the butt plug that had been delivered to his apartment the day before and go to work wearing it. It’s particularly noticeable now that he’s sitting on a hard meeting room chair, which presses it further into his ass. Whenever he shifts positions because some part of his body has gone numb, the plug presses against his prostate.

It still doesn’t feel real, but there turns out to be a big difference between trying to masturbate with a toy and being ordered to use one like this. He’s been turned on beyond belief all day, and it’s damn good he’d put a knot binder on, because there’s no hiding a swollen knot, but the thing is like a vice on his dick and only serves to make him feel more like a slut. 

It’s never humiliated him to use one to keep his knot down for sex with the rare partners who can’t handle knots, but having to keep his knot down because he’s a desperate, orgasm-deprived man with a plug up his ass _at work_ is a different story. 

He’s wearing pheromone blockers, too, to make sure he doesn’t put out as many pheromones as his body wants to, right now.

To make matters worse, this all-division meeting is boring as fuck. Bureaucratic nonsense at its finest. It’s been over an hour of people arguing (on a fucking _Friday_ ) about shit like whether _the new division name should be plural or singular_. Normally Junmyeon would be patient and try to listen carefully and wait for the day when he’s got enough rank to keep people from repeatedly voicing the same opinions. 

Today, he just wants to get the fuck out of the meeting and back to his desk, where he can spend the rest of the day fantasizing about Yixing without worrying quite as much about his erection coming back; at least he can hide it there.

It doesn’t help that he keeps thinking about Yixing throwing him onto the division chief’s desk, pulling his pants down, and fucking him, or spanking him. Alternative versions have Yixing sitting in the chief’s chair and making Junmyeon choke on his dick. Junmyeon is desperately keeping his mind from adding something that crosses a line, like Yixing doing this in front of his colleagues, when he hears his name.

“I’m sorry?” He says.

He can’t blush because he’s already red. 

“What are your thoughts?” The chief says. 

He’s gesturing at Jinri’s presentation. Junmyeon thanks his lucky stars that she’d asked him to proofread her slides before they came in, because he has no idea what she just said.

“I think it’s a good idea,” Junmyeon says. “We’ll definitely need to go over the data collection to determine what’s still relevant and what should be added for the new teams that’ve come from other divisions.”

“This is bullshit,” says an older alpha across the room, Lee Shihyuk, otherwise known as the wordy bastard who has to throw in a long-winded opinion about every fucking thing, even if the same opinion has been stated and the same facts brought up fifteen million times already. “We spent months hammering down what data to collect just a year ago. The new teams can’t possibly need to collect data that different from ours. It’ll be a waste of—“

The word bullshit hammers around in Junmyeon’s head. It’s a direct insult to Jinri, who starts to scowl but stays still.

Junmyeon growls, flings his notepad down, and stalks across the room, grabbing Lee by the collar and pulling him half out of his chair.

“You don’t have to be rude about it,” he snarls.

Several other alphas intervene just as Lee starts to push back, and Junmyeon drops the fighting stance immediately. The division chief whirls him around and points him back to his chair.

The fact that nobody stopped him before he got to Lee speaks volumes about how everyone felt, but Junmyeon is still embarrassed. Several omegas and betas are cringing in their chairs. He hates scaring omegas and betas.

Jinri is smirking, but that’s because Jinri’s gotten into so many alpha pissing contests that she’d have been at risk of losing her job if she’d lost her temper there.

When the meeting finally ends, Junmyeon half expects to be held back for a disciplinary measure. The division chief, however, leaves the room without even looking at him.

“Must be some headache if it got you finally acting like an alpha,” Jinri says. 

Junmyeon purses his lips. His fear of punishment at work doesn’t do much to dampen the spike of arousal at the hint of derision in Jinri’s voice.

“Yeah,” he says. “I’m sure I’ll be called into the chief’s office later.”

“Nah,” Jinri says. “If you are, it’ll be barely a slap on the wrist. Everyone wanted that bastard to shut up. Chief’s probably glad it was someone he hasn’t had trouble with before that did it.”

How she can be so blasé about getting in trouble at work is beyond Junmyeon. He frowns and walks out with her, barely pausing to drop his things at his desk before he heads to a restroom.

Taking pictures of a plug in his ass and texting them to someone from work when he’s already waiting on a reprimand feels like asking for trouble, but he did promise. He’s already set his phone not to use the office wifi, but he double checks that it’s on data before he gets going. 

He’s gotten more practiced at getting pictures of his ass over the past two weeks—something his instincts scream at him not to do, because he’s giving Yixing blackmail material, but that’s turned out to be more fantasy fodder—but it still takes a few tries to get one in focus and without his dress shirt covering his ass. 

He sends that one to Yixing and immediately deletes all the pictures he’s just taken from his phone. Then he bites his lip and types out another message.

  
_I challenged an older alpha at a meeting. My colleague said I was finally acting like an alpha afterward._   


He’s tucking his phone away when the reply comes, faster than usual.

  
_Ha. Even your colleagues know you’re a bitch. I bet they dream about making you take it._   


Junmyeon has to lean against the stall wall and catch his breath. He aches to jerk himself off, but the rule is that he can only come from anal stimulation. He’s not about to try anal stimulation at work, beyond what he’s been told to do.

Then another message comes.

  
_Get on Skype when you get home._   


* * *

“Clothes off,” is the first thing Yixing says when their Skype call connects, long hours later. “And put your computer on your bed.”

Junmyeon blanches but hurries to obey. 

Another thing adding to his frustration, he realizes, is that he doesn’t just want to be ordered around; he wants to be forced, and he wants it to fucking _hurt_. He’s not getting either of those things while Yixing is in China.

“Your room is a mess,” Yixing observes as Junmyeon moves the computer to the bed. 

Junmyeon blushes.

“How’s the plug?” Yixing asks.

“Ugh,” Junmyeon says.

“Answer me,” Yixing says. “In detail. How was it today? Wait, is that a knot binder on your dick?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says. The next few words are hard. “My knot would’ve come out if I hadn’t bound it. I put it on when I put the plug in so I wouldn’t knot at work.”

“Hmm,” Yixing says. “So the plug turned you on that much?”

“All day,” Junmyeon says. “I’ve been thinking about sex all fucking day. I couldn’t focus.”

“Slut,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon sucks in a little gasp.

“What kind of alpha binds his knot and gets off on having a plug up his ass?” Yixing asks.

Junmyeon whines, this time.

“Lie on your back and put the computer between your legs,” Yixing says.

If being naked on a webcam was humiliating, this position is worse, Junmyeon thinks as he does what he’s told. The fact that he can’t smell Yixing makes it marginally less humiliating, because his body doesn’t quite grasp that there’s another alpha watching, but it’s also frustrating. He props himself on pillows so that he can still see the screen, and in the preview window he can see his hard dick flexing against his abdomen, with the thick black band of the binder around his knot keeping the shaft’s edges in a smooth line like a beta’s dick. Yixing hadn’t told him to take it off.

Yixing, on the other hand, is fully dressed and only showing from the waist up.

“Yeah,” Yixing says. “Look how hard you are. Can you take the plug out for me? Show me your hole?”

Junmyeon tilts his hips so that the bright yellow plug shows on the preview screen. He works it out slowly until the thickest part comes free. Then he holds it out of the way and displays his ass to the screen. 

“Good,” Yixing says. “Look at that little gape. You’re as ready for a dick as any omega ever is.”

Junmyeon hisses out a breath.

“Now push it back in,” Yixing says. “Up against your prostate.”

Junmyeon does, his hips bucking when he finds the right spot. It feels incredibly good but not at all enough at the same time.

“Good,” Yixing says. “Keep doing that. When you said you were thinking about sex, what were you thinking about?”

Junmyeon scrunches his eyes shut. He keeps thrusting the plug into and out of his ass. He doesn’t want to answer.

“If you don’t tell me, I won’t fuck you for a month after I get to Korea.”

Junmyeon whines. The toy feels good, but it’s fake in his ass and small. He wants to be held down and knotted, and Yixing knows it.

“I thought about you fucking me on my boss’s desk,” Junmyeon says.

“Mm,” Yixing says. “Knotting you? Were there people around?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says. “And yes, people were watching.”

“I’d let them fuck you after me. I’m sure they’re all dying to try getting their dicks in alpha ass. It’s a huge fucking high getting an alpha underneath you, let me tell you.”

Junmyeon’s dick leaks precome. For the first time, he actually believes he might come without touching it.

“The coworker who said you were acting like an alpha,” Yixing says. “Was he an alpha?”

“She,” Junmyeon corrects. “Yes. She’s an alpha.”

“I bet you’d bend over for her,” Yixing says. “Alpha women usually love pegging, when they get the chance. She’d probably take your ass after me.”

Junmyeon whines.

“Or I could make you sit on my knot all day,” Yixing says. “Right at that desk. Yeah? Spank you in between, make sure it’s good and clear that you’re a bitch who can’t put up a proper fight, make you suck it once or twice to show them all how much you want it.”

“Fuck,” Junmyeon says.

His toes are starting to curl, the ridiculous situations coming from Yixing’s mouth getting to him more than anything. The press of the little plug into him only serves to relieve some of the pressure from it, but the frustration caused by the binder on his knot adds it back in. His body is confused as to why there’s something around only part of his dick, how it could possibly be too tight to let his knot out, and why it isn’t fucking _moving_. 

He can imagine being held still, full of Yixing’s knot, with nothing to do all day while Yixing worked around him. 

He’d never, ever, actually do it—at least not in the actual workplace, maybe in a roleplay—but the image makes his cock jump and drip precome.

“Look at you, getting off on that,” Yixing says. “Do you even know what taking a knot feels like to an alpha?”

Rumor has it that it’s painful. Very painful, both psychologically and physically.

“Some have to be tied down every time,” Yixing says. “No matter how much they want it, their body rejects anyone putting even a finger in their ass.”

Junmyeon’s dick spills more precome, and his toes curl again.

“But it’s okay,” Yixing says. “I can definitely get you tied down, even if you fight me.” 

Junmyeon pictures that, holds the scene in his head of Yixing forcing him down when he’s thrashing against it, getting cuffs around him. His body draws taught, and he can feel the resulting orgasm not just in his groin but in the arches of his feet, his legs, his stomach, his fingers, his teeth. It feels good, and even if his dick is confused, it still spills so much come over his stomach that it starts dripping down over his sides and onto the bed.

He tries not to think about how embarrassingly fast it was.

He lies still for a while afterward, sucking air desperately into his lungs. Yixing is saying things, but he doesn’t process them beyond that Yixing sounds pleased.

Finally he pulls the plug out and sets it aside and looks up at the computer screen. The rhythmic motion of Yixing’s arm makes it clear what he’s doing. His eyes are hooded, too, and he’s breathing harshly. 

It soothes some of Junmyeon’s anxiety to know that Yixing was turned on watching him.

“Sit up so I can see you,” Yixing says. 

Junmyeon does as he’s told. 

“Wipe up some of that come and lick it off.”

Junmyeon swipes his fingers through the come and makes a show of licking it off, finding it easier to show off now. Yixing makes him keep going through nearly half of the mess before he finally comes, too.

* * *

The next day, Yixing texts him not to touch himself at all.

The day after, it’s the same thing.

The day after _that_ , it’s more of the same.

Eventually Junmyeon concludes that he’s not going to get to touch himself at all until Yixing gets to Korea, and he’s not wrong, though Yixing never gives him a direct answer when he asks. Instead, every day, Junmyeon receives a text telling him the rules are the same as the day before, and every day, despite his certainty that he was going to see the message, Junmyeon feels his frustration deepen.

By the time Yixing is due to arrive, two weeks later, Junmyeon is ready to beg for his address and go wait on his doorstep or just break the rules and jerk off.

But breaking rules isn’t Junmyeon’s style. It makes him anxious. Rules exist for a reason.

So he waits with pent up frustration and offers to help Yixing move in.

To his dismay, he runs into Baekhyun in the foyer of Yixing’s apartment building on move-in day. 

It’s not that he hates Baekhyun, though they were always too different to be good friends (and maybe Junmyeon had been jealous that Baekhyun had apparently seen Yixing’s dick), but that hiding his attraction to Yixing is going to be difficult.

Baekhyun, of course, grins when he sees Junmyeon. Junmyeon musters up a smile in response.

“Hey, hyung,” Baekhyun says. “Long time, no see. Are you here to help Yixing, too?”

“Yep,” Junmyeon says. 

Baekhyun is as pretty as ever. He and Junmyeon both chose wine as a housewarming gift, and they laugh about it on their way up to Yixing’s door.

“Hey,” Baekhyun says. “I’m thinking about getting people from uni together for a welcome back party, maybe next week?”

“Sounds great,” Junmyeon says.

It sounds terrifying, actually, being around Yixing around their old friends, but he has no good reason to refuse.

They reach Yixing’s door as a pair of movers walk out of it. Baekhyun catches the door before it closes and pokes his head inside.

“Yixing?” He calls.

Then Yixing is in the doorway and Baekhyun is throwing his arms around him, and Junmyeon feels a sudden pang of fear that Yixing will choose an easy, socially acceptable life with a pretty omega like Baekhyun and leave whatever he has with Junmyeon in the dust.

But Yixing meets his eyes over Baekhyun’s shoulder and winks. 

Just that is enough to make arousal pool in Junmyeon’s gut again, and he hopes that Baekhyun doesn’t notice any increase in Junmyeon’s scent. 

When Baekhyun steps inside, Junmyeon nods at Yixing and does the obligatory quick alpha bro hug—no flinging arms around each other like an omega would do, although Yixing makes a quick ass grab out of Baekhyun’s sight.

From there, it’s a bunch of unpacking and writing up shopping lists. Yixing doesn’t really have a lot of things, though he says there are more on the way. The people Junmyeon had taken for movers were actually delivering a bed, for which Yixing doesn’t yet have blankets or sheets.

“I’ll shop,” Yixing says. “It was cheaper to buy new things than have them shipped.”

Baekhyun nods.

“That’s how it usually goes,” he says. 

And so they don’t end up doing much in the apartment, instead running to stores and helping Yixing port things back. 

In one department store, he asks Baekhyun to go find him a toothbrush holder. Baekhyun raises his eyebrows but doesn’t question it.

When he’s out of sight, Yixing takes Junmyeon’s wrist and pulls him in.

“Is it okay if Baekhyun knows?” He asks, very quietly.

“Knows how much?” Junmyeon says.

He’s thought many times about how friends and family would find out, eventually, if he was in a relationship with an alpha. Though he’s not quite come to terms with it yet, he knows he’ll need to.

“Well,” Yixing says. “You tell me.”

Okay? Junmyeon thinks. What?

He stares at Yixing.

“Uh, I should have said he’s been into BDSM for years,” Yixing says. “He won’t judge, and it’s the one thing he’s good at keeping quiet about. I kinda want to ask him where to shop, because I need stuff, but if you don’t want him to catch on that it’s for you, you might want to go home tonight.’

“Oh,” Junmyeon says.

Stuff. For him. And if he wants it fast, he’s either going to have to accept Baekhyun catching on or leave Yixing’s presence tonight without getting any sex. He’ll probably be ordered not to touch himself again, too.

If Baekhyun is into that sort of thing, if he won’t judge Junmyeon, then the thought of him knowing about Junmyeon submitting to Yixing is actually really fucking hot. Hell, up to a certain degree, even his judging Junmyeon would be hot.

“Did he ever tell you I was kinky?” Yixing asks, apparently mistaking Junmyeon’s hesitation for concerns about Baekhyun rather than shock at his own libido. 

“No, he told me you had a big dick,” Junmyeon says.

Yixing snorts.

“Um, I guess it’s okay,” Junmyeon says. “As long as he’s discreet.”

“That’s settled then,” Yixing says. “Hmm, you’ll look nice on these.”

He’s looking at a set of plain white sheets. Junmyeon shivers at the reminder that he’s that much closer to having some kind of relief, and he’s glad for the implication that he’ll be spending the night with Yixing.

They’re back to standing apart like normal friends when Baekhyun returns with a toothbrush holder, which he holds up for Yixing’s inspection.

“Yixing-hyung, is this one good?” He asks.

“Sure,” Yixing says. 

Baekhyun sniffs the air, then leans into Junmyeon’s space and sniffs _him_. He straightens up again with a smile on his face.

“So have you admitted to yourself yet that you want Yixing?” Baekhyun says. 

To his credit, it’s in a quiet voice. But they’re in a department store. Junmyeon coughs.

“Baekhyun, we’re in public,” he hisses.

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, but he doesn’t say anything more on the subject until they’re back in the apartment with bags of takeout along with Yixing’s home goods haul. They sit on the floor to eat.

“You really did,” Baekhyun says. “Fucking finally. When did it happen?”

Junmyeon resists the urge to glare at Baekhyun. He’s an adult, now.

“It’s still new, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing says. “Don’t scare him.”

“Okay, okay,” Baekhyun says. 

They eat dinner quietly for a few minutes. Yixing’s eyes are starting to droop, and Junmyeon’s hopes of anything happening tonight dwindle. He’d figured tonight might go like this, though. Maybe he can at least get Yixing’s dick in his mouth again.

Somewhere beyond the smell of food, another scent starts to increase. It’s Baekhyun getting horny, Junmyeon realizes when he sniffs the air. Yixing was right. Junmyeon was naïve if he thought he could spend all day with Yixing and Baekhyun in close confines without Baekhyun catching on to his attraction. 

He shoots a glare at Baekhyun, anyway.

“What?” Baekhyun says. “I can’t help it if that turns me on! It’s not like I was asking you to let me watch. Oh, but if you do want to let me watch, please fucking let me watch. Shit.”

Yixing laughs, and Junmyeon forces a smile. He’s actually really turned on by the thought, and he knows they know it. He’ll talk to Yixing about it when he’s ready.

Shortly after dinner, Baekhyun puts the sheets on Yixing’s bed as a “parting gift” and then leaves with a wink. 

Junmyeon expects Yixing, at that point, to do one of two things: say he’s going to bed or kiss Junmyeon.

He does neither. He largely ignores Junmyeon, in favor of sending texts, and he doesn’t make a move toward bed. 

When he doesn’t glance up at Junmyeon at all for five minutes, Junmyeon starts to suspect it’s deliberate. Then again, it’s only been five minutes. Maybe he’s so tired, he’s forgotten Junmyeon is there. Maybe Junmyeon’s being selfish, wanting Yixing’s attention when he’s just arrived from China. 

He’s sure as hell not acting like an alpha, sitting around wondering if someone wants to kiss him instead of asking or just doing it, but then again, he’s never been in this situation with an alpha before. A beta or an omega would expect him to make the move.

He sighs and moves closer to Yixing on the floor.

“Yixing,” he says. “Kiss me?”

Yixing looks up at him and smiles.

“Come here,” he says, patting his lap.

Junmyeon purses his lips, but he’s been too desperate for too long for his pride to put up any kind of fight. He climbs onto Yixing’s lap and rests his arms on Yixing’s shoulders to steady himself. Yixing pulls him closer and kisses him slowly but thoroughly, slipping his tongue into Junmyeon’s mouth and exploring it.

When he separates his lips from Junmyeon’s, Junmyeon chases them. Yixing stops him with a hand on his chin.

“You’ve been desperate, haven’t you?” Yixing says. 

Junmyeon grumbles.

“I haven’t come in two fucking weeks,” he says. 

“You’ve been so good for me,” Yixing says. “You’re not even trying to pretend you didn’t want an alpha to take you in hand, yeah? You haven’t fought my rules at all.”

That’s not even the right reason, but Junmyeon’s breath is too busy easing out of his body for him to correct Yixing. 

“Just one more day, sugar,” Yixing says. “If you can make it that long without touching yourself, I’ll have a good reward for you.”

Junmyeon groans. Yixing smiles and pecks him on the lips again.

“Can I at least suck you off?” Junmyeon asks.

Yixing’s eyebrows raise.

“You want to?” He asks. 

Junmyeon nods.

Yixing purses his lips.

“I might fall asleep halfway through,” he says. “If you were an omega, I’d say just a plain, vanilla blowjob, but even having an alpha’s dick in your mouth could put you in subspace. I don’t know if I can do aftercare.”

Junmyeon sighs but nods. It’s a good enough point, and he’s not sure how he’d react without Yixing pushing him around. Even climbing into his lap had been a challenge to his dignity, when an omega wouldn’t think twice about it. 

Trying to sleep in Yixing’s bed, later, Junmyeon is certain that he was right to tell Junmyeon no. Even lying next to Yixing, the man he’s allowed to control his sexual behavior for a month, while wearing a borrowed shirt that smells a little bit like Yixing under the plastic suitcase scent, Junmyeon feels a little bit unmoored. 

It takes a century to fall asleep, but when he does, he’s tired enough from the day’s work to sleep soundly. He wakes to Yixing’s hand gently shaking his shoulder.

“Mm?” He says.

“You can blow me now,” Yixing says. “As long as you don’t get off doing it.”

Junmyeon nods. He doesn’t try to kiss Yixing, because they’ve both got morning breath, just slides down the bed until he’s at eye level with Yixing’s underwear. He pulls that off and delivers a sleepy blowjob. 

Yixing isn’t rough about it at all, instead leaving him to do all the work. It takes a moment to remember how to get a dick as big as Yixing’s down his throat, and when he does remember, mostly he just remembers that he never really knew how to do that to begin with. Last time, Yixing had just forced it in, and he’d focused on relaxing. This time, he has to relax but also do the forcing part himself.

And it’s not just gag reflex, like it would be with an omega. His whole body protests. He ignores it. 

“What an easy bitch. You missed my dick, didn’t you?” Yixing says when his cock is finally hitting the back of Junmyeon’s throat. “You only had it once, and now you can’t live without it.”

Junmyeon whines, but it’s true. 

“Have you thought about anything other than cock for the past month?” Yixing says.

Junmyeon pulls off and looks up at him.

“If you keep talking like that, I might come,” he says.

“If you want my knot today, you better hold it in,” Yixing says.

Today.

He has to move his crotch off of the bed to keep the pressure from helping him along, but with the promise of being knotted today, Junmyeon does so immediately.

“Yeah, you’re a really easy bitch,” Yixing says.

When his knot is almost full size, Yixing pushes Junmyeon onto his back so suddenly that Junmyeon lets out an involuntary growl. Yixing takes Junmyeon’s hands and guides them around his knot when it’s clear that Junmyeon has himself under control, then orders him to open his mouth and jerks off over his face.

The semen hits heavy, some in Junmyeon’s mouth, some on his face, his neck, the t-shirt he’d borrowed from Yixing. Eventually Yixing moves the head back into Junmyeon’s mouth, so that it lands there instead, and Junmyeon swallows spurt after spurt.

“You feel this, bitch?” Yixing says. “Can you take this knot in your ass?”

He doesn’t give Junmyeon room to talk, just puts his hands over Junmyeon’s to press them more firmly against his knot.

“Feel how big this is?” Yixing says. “You’ve never even taken a beta dick, but you think you can take this?”

Junmyeon groans. It should be terrifying, but he’s hard as a rock. He wants nothing more. The knot is going to force him so far open, _hurt_ him, and there won’t be anything either of them can do about it until it goes down. He’ll be stuck there, taking it like the slut Yixing says he is. Both the knot and the same amount of come that’s dripping off his face and settling into his stomach.

When his knot dies down, Yixing slides out of bed. Junmyeon glowers at him.

“What?” Yixing says. “I need to go get some things if I’m going to fuck you.”

“Like what?” Junmyeon says.

“Restraints,” Yixing says.

He tosses the covers back and runs a hand up the inside of Junmyeon’s leg.

“You’re not exactly weak,” he says. “I don’t need you kicking me when you freak out.”

Junmyeon’s partially-swollen knot throbs. He swallows.

He’d googled things after the night in the club. He knows alphas need to be either bound or sedated the first time they let anyone near their asses, and he doesn’t want to take the sedative route. He wants to be aware.

He burrows into the blankets after Yixing wipes his face and neck clean. He tries to ignore his aching erection in favor of sleep for half an hour as Yixing gets dressed and leaves, getting up with a sigh to shower when it doesn’t work.

By the time Yixing gets home, Junmyeon has obtained breakfast at a local coffee shop, eaten it, then unpacked Yixing’s dishes and washed them all, set up his rice cooker and coffee maker, and then, finally sat around and stared at the mostly empty apartment for a really fucking long time. 

Yixing walks in carrying a thick black shopping bag, and Junmyeon finally realizes that he hasn’t been bored, this whole time; he’s been nervous. Really fucking nervous. 

Yixing takes Junmyeon’s wrist and leads him down the hall fast enough that Junmyeon stumbles briefly trying to keep up. He shoves Junmyeon hard enough to make him fall on the bed. 

Junmyeon’s head starts to go fuzzy again. Yixing hasn’t said a word, and now he’s looking at Junmyeon with more intensity than Junmyeon has ever seen anyone look at him.

“Let’s give you what you’ve been so desperate for, yeah?” Yixing says. 

Rather than tell Junmyeon to take off his clothes, Yixing climbs on the bed, setting the black bag next to him, and starts tugging them off himself. Junmyeon lifts his arms and hips when he needs to and quells the urge that wells up to fight back.

When he’s naked, Yixing straddles his body and wraps a hand around his throat. Junmyeon starts to thrash on instinct, and the hand tightens, Yixing sitting on his hips to hold him down. Junmyeon gets ahold of himself and forces himself to relax.

“That’s it,” Yixing snarls. “Lie back and submit like a good bitch, won’t you?”

Junmyeon snarls right back. He’s turned on beyond belief, but his instincts still demand that he fight it. There’s alpha scent filling his nostrils and an alpha on top of him, and he’s about to get fucked up the ass, and it’s momentarily too much. 

He shoves Yixing, still snarling. Yixing hardly budges. He shoves Junmyeon back down onto the bed and lands a loud, painful slap across his face. Junmyeon yelps, but the pain spikes the arousal in his gut.

Yixing pins his arms to the bed.

“Is this how it’s going to be?” Yixing says. “You’re going to pretend you haven’t wanted my come up your ass since university?”

Junmyeon growls and struggles. Yixing pulls back and slaps his face again. It fucking hurts, and Junmyeon growls again.

Yixing grabs his chin and tilts it toward him, forcing eye contact.

“Color?” He asks.

“Green,”Junmyeon says.

Yixing nods. 

He rolls off of Junmyeon long enough to flip him over and pin him down again. He shoves Junmyeon’s head into the pillow with a hand on the back of his neck, sitting on his arms, about as dominant as it gets. Junmyeon can hardly breathe, is starting to feel dizzy, and he’s rock hard. 

He can feel Yixing’s dick pressing into his back, and he knows Yixing isn’t unaffected.

“Here’s the deal, slut,” Yixing hisses into his ear. “I’ve got two kinds of handcuffs. If you can hold still long enough for me to cuff you, I’ll give you the comfortable ones. If I have to force them onto your wrists, you’re getting cold, hard metal. Got that?”

Junmyeon gets a hold on the alpha instincts again, holds still and allows Yixing to guide his arms over his head. Yixing buckles smooth leather cuffs over his wrists, a metal chain clinking between them.

Finally free to move his head, Junmyeon tips it to the side so that he can breathe. Yixing traces his fingers down the musculature of Junmyeon’s back.

“You think you’re strong, don’t you?” Yixing says. “You work so hard, but you might as well be an omega.”

Junmyeon grunts. 

The fight is easing out of him on its own, now that he’s cuffed, like even his basest alpha instincts aren’t really that interested in doing what they’re supposed to.

“Mmkay,” Yixing says. “Legs.”

He stays straddling Junmyeon’s back while he slides leather belts around his thighs, then flips him back over and runs a belt around his waist that hooks up to the belts on his legs to keep them by his chest, so that he can’t kick out. 

That leaves his ass exposed and his legs in the air. It’s humiliating enough on its own, but Yixing being still fully dressed makes it worse. Then Yixing takes his phone out and snaps a picture, and Junmyeon closes his eyes and burns with shame and arousal both, trying to clamp his thighs shut. Yixing forces them back open. 

“There we go,” Yixing says. “You can stop pretending you don’t want it, sugar. What did that ever get you? Boring sex with omegas who wanted you to take charge, when you really wanted to be the one being pushed around?”

He runs his hand over Junmyeon’s hard, leaking cock and lets go when Junmyeon’s hips leap into the touch. He gets off the bed and runs one last strap from the handcuffs to somewhere under the mattress, probably the bed frame. 

Then he rolls up his sleeves, showing off nicely shaped forearms, and digs in the bag again.

Junmyeon watches, feeling slightly dizzy, as Yixing settles back on the bed and pours some of the lube onto his hand. It’s good that he thought of restraints, because when he brushes his finger down Junmyeon’s perineum to his hole, Junmyeon does thrash. Even with the current setup, he nearly hits Yixing’s head with a foot, and though it wouldn’t do damage like a proper kick, it would’ve hurt.

Being touched like this by someone else is nothing like doing it to himself. His body rages against it. 

“Color?” Yixing asks.

“Green,” Junmyeon gasps.

He wants it. They both fucking know that. This first time is just going to be hard.

Yixing pushes the finger in and Junmyeon barely manages not to thrash again. Yixing holds still for a long moment. Junmyeon sucks in one breath, lets it out, sucks in another breath.

It’s not like it hurts. It feels similar to Junmyeon’s own finger, if somewhat deeper due to the better angle Yixing has. In terms of physical sensation, it’s really just the usual slightly odd feeling, at this point. His dick is still pretty happy, too, just aching to be touched.

It’s his head, some primal part that doesn’t care about rational thought, that’s screaming about allowing someone to do this to him. That’s screaming about the pure, dominant, increasingly intense scent of the alpha in the room that clearly wants to fuck him.

Yixing starts to slide the finger in and out. Junmyeon gasps. Yixing crooks forward, finding his prostate and starting to hit it on every fuck in, and it sends lightning everywhere. This part is better than doing it himself, maybe because of all of the stress. His cock drips precome down onto his belly.

He lets out a small moan, and Yixing glances up at his face.

“Oh,” he says. “Is my horny little slut coming back now? All it took was one finger to remind you that you’ve always been a submissive bitch?”

Junmyeon tries to hide his face in his hands, but they’re tied too firmly to the top of the bed. He’d have to pull his whole body up by his wrists to do it, and that would mean moving away from the finger toying with his prostate. The fuzzy starts to clog up his head again.

On the next drive in, Yixing adds a second finger. That’s enough to burn a little, but Junmyeon’s small slip towards subspace seems to be enough to keep him from instinctively raging against it.

“There we go,” Yixing says.

He fucks Junmyeon more harshly with the two fingers than he had with the one, and Junmyeon only stiffens against it for the briefest moment. His dick starts to drip precome frequently, slow little drops that stretch down from the head of his neglected dick to his belly. He wonders if Yixing will touch him, or if he’s expected to come from anal stimulation alone. He suspects that he knows the answer.

When Yixing adds the third finger, he doesn’t bother to wait for Junmyeon to adjust to the stretch before he goes back to his prior pace. Junmyeon whines and focuses on relaxing, noticing how much he’d been missing the blatant disregard for his comfort now that it’s back.

Yixing uses his other hand to unzip his fly and take out his cock, stroking it idly. He’s not as hard as Junmyeon, but he’s not unaffected by any means.

“Yeah, you’re not a fucking alpha,” Yixing says. “Look at your sad dick drooling all over your stomach. Your knot’s almost full, yeah? You love this shit.”

Junmyeon whimpers.

Yixing takes his fingers out of Junmyeon’s ass and shoves them into Junmyeon’s mouth. 

“Suck,” he says.

Junmyeon obeys. The sting of tears comes in as he does. 

Yixing pulls the hand free and slaps him.

“Filthy bitch,” he says. “Filthy, submissive bitch. I can’t fucking wait to show you off at a BDSM club. Nobody’s going to believe it.”

He yanks his own pants down to his thighs, pours more lube into his hand and fucks into his own hand. 

Junmyeon watches through the blur from watery eyes, and his gut twists with nerves. Yixing’s dick is fucking huge. It’s only going to get larger when his knot forms, and Junmyeon is about to find out what that feels like from the other end. 

Yixing takes hold of Junmyeon’s thigh and rubs his dick along Junmyeon’s crack. 

“Fuck,” Junmyeon says.

Yixing pushes in, all the way to the hilt in one swoop, and Junmyeon screams. He’s in too much pain at first to even think about kicking Yixing off, and then he reminds himself that he can’t. He lies still and pants and feels very, very full and very, very wrong, and one of the tears from earlier gathers enough liquid to spill over and slide down his cheek.

“Color?” Yixing asks.

“Green,” Junmyeon says.

“Fuck,” Yixing says. 

He hitches Junmyeon’s hips up and starts fucking into him, well before Junmyeon would ever have started moving if he was topping. Junmyeon can’t do much but take it. He wouldn’t want to. He loves the pain. He loves feeling like he’s only there for someone else’s pleasure, like a filthy, perverted creature who doesn’t deserve his alpha status.

“Yeah, you’re fucking tight,” Yixing says, a little bit out of breath. “It’s funny, you know. You don’t feel any different from a beta, from this end. There’s no difference between a beta’s ass and an alpha’s. All that pain is in your head.”

Junmyeon moans.

The pain has eased almost to zero, and the thick drag of Yixing’s dick splitting him open feels amazing.

“That good?” Yixing says. 

Junmyeon moans again.

“You’re going to have to learn to answer me when I ask you a question, sugar,” Yixing says. “But I’ll leave it for another day.”

He takes a firmer grip on Junmyeon’s hips, strong enough that there’ll be bruises there, and fucks harder. Junmyeon loses his grip on what noises are coming out of his mouth, really anything but the dick in his ass. He wishes Yixing would try to hit his prostate, but then the knot starts to tug at his rim and he realizes why Yixing isn’t.

He should come on Yixing’s knot. He might not enjoy it fully if he’s already come, not when he doesn’t have the easy refractory period of an omega.

It’s already forcing him farther open, stretching him gradually but still adding a hint of pain, at the same time adding pressure to his prostate.

“Yeah,” Yixing says. “You fucking love this. Fucking want to take a knot like you can be bred.”

Junmyeon keens. 

“Please,” he says. “Please, please. Fuck, please.”

“Shit,” Yixing says, and Junmyeon can feel his dick throb. “You’re not supposed to be able to admit that now, bitch. Alphas always struggle for this part. They don’t fucking beg for it.”

Junmyeon bites the words back and groans. He wants it. He shouldn’t want it, but all he wants is to be tied onto Yixing and forced to hold his seed in. It’s getting painful again, and he doesn’t care. He honestly loves it.

Yixing pulls to a halt, eyebrows drawn like it’s really hard to do.

“Last chance to say no, Junmyeon,” he says.

“Keep going,” Junmyeon says, simultaneously appreciating Yixing’s caution and hating it.

But Yixing holds him still and shoves his knot in one last time, hunching over Junmyeon and moving his dick in circles because it’s too thick now to make it in and out properly.

And it keeps swelling and swelling. Junmyeon pulls on his handcuffs like he wants to get away and screams and sobs, but there’s no escaping it. The pain is blinding, but it also feels incredibly good on his prostate, and a last shred of alpha pride that he didn’t even know he had is ripped away. Somewhere past the pain and the pleasure, he can feel hot spurts of come filling him and Yixing’s hands tightening on his hips.

“Color?” Yixing asks, when he’s done coming.

Junmyeon wails.

“Junmyeon,” Yixing says. “I need you to answer me.”

“Fucking green,” Junmyeon grits out. “It’s good. It’s really good.”

“Yeah?” Yixing says. “Fucking come for your alpha, then, bitch. Show me how pathetic you are, getting off on being knotted.”

Junmyeon sobs. His dick throbs. The puddle of precome on his stomach is already ridiculous. His toes start to curl, and his back draws tight, and the sharpest orgasm he’s ever had crashes in. It lasts for ages, getting his stomach and chest filthy. 

When it finally starts to fade, his toes are almost numb. He lies back bonelessly and looks up at Yixing.

He’s still incredibly full, both of dick and of semen. The knot stimulates his prostate every time he moves, and he’s so sensitive after coming that it’s almost painful. Yixing is stroking a soothing hand along his thigh.

“If I take the restraints off, will you try to fight me?” Yixing asks.

Junmyeon shakes his head. There’s no fight left in him. 

Yixing takes the straps off his legs, first, then leans up to let his hands out. That move jostles his knot, again, and Junmyeon moans helplessly. It’s so good, but still too much.

Junmyeon lets his legs settle around Yixing’s hips and wraps his arms loosely around Yixing’s shoulders. There aren’t any words in his body, and his thoughts float vaguely through his head without making any real contact. He clings more firmly to Yixing when Yixing eases himself down over Junmyeon’s body. 

There’s an overwhelming sense that he’s exactly where he belongs that runs through him, despite running counter to what he’d expected from these encounters because it’s more happiness than shame.

Yixing is mostly silent for a long time. After a while, he smirks and drags his hand through the mess on Junmyeon’s belly and smears it onto Junmyeon’s face. Junmyeon closes his eyes.

“Look at you,” Yixing says. “Making all this mess with a cold knot. You’re the most fucked up alpha I’ve ever met.”

He pushes his fingers into Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon lies slack and lets it happen.

“At least you’re finally admitting it,” Yixing says. “Just think, if you hadn’t been too much of a prissy bitch to ask for it in college, you could’ve been on my knot all this time. Your ass would be so loose by now that nobody but an alpha would ever want to fuck it.”

Junmyeon moans.

“We’ll get you there in no time, though,” Yixing says. 

Eventually Yixing’s knot dies down, and he slides out, leaving Junmyeon feeling incredibly empty. Yixing guides Junmyeon up until he’s kneeling, with his ass resting over his feet. Then he gets off the bed and picks up his phone. Junmyeon looks at him in question.

“You’re going to sit like this until every drop of my come has leaked out of you,” Yixing says. “And think about how much of a slut you are to have begged to have that in you.”

He taps the phone’s screen, and the electronic shutter noise sounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love comments. <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a gangbang. Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't want to clog up the tags and make them confusing, so specifics of who fucks whom in this chapter:  
> Yixing, Minseok, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Kyungsoo all have intercourse with Junmyeon.  
> Baekxing also do some stuff with each other. 
> 
> This takes place a LONG TIME after the events of the previous two chapters, and it would be a separate fic if I'd already had a series in place when I made promises about writing a gangbang (i.e. there's no actual plot, it's just more PWP). ;)

Junmyeon spends a long time examining himself in the mirror.

On Yixing’s orders, he’s wearing tight, fake leather pants, a black mesh shirt, and nothing else, unless you count the butt plug. The shirt hides little of his upper body, serving more to add a certain amount of tease by dusting glittering rhinestones over his shoulders and casting shadows over curves. Junmyeon eyes the lines of his muscles and the tight curve of his waist with pride. He looks good. 

His face looks a little washed out today, though. He takes the liberty of adding a tiny bit of gloss to his lips. 

Then he walks stiffly out into the living room where Yixing is, the butt plug making moving around awkward. It also ensures that the near future is never too far from his mind, because most of the point is to keep him stretched. 

Yixing’s gaze travels over his face and down his body. His expression doesn’t change.

“Kneel,” he says.

Junmyeon sinks to his knees and waits with his hands in his lap, eyes downcast. Yixing takes his chin and tips it upward. He traces the pad of his finger along Junmyeon’s lip, where it catches in the sticky lip gloss and drags.

“You put lip gloss on so that people would want to fuck your mouth, didn’t you?” Yixing says. 

“Yes,” Junmyeon says. 

“Slut.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes and breathes out. Tonight they’ll be testing just how much of a slut he can be, and he’s excited but nervous.

Yixing slides Junmyeon’s heavy leather collar around his neck, and Junmyeon can’t resist the whine as he buckles it. It’s been months, but no matter how much his body has come to recognize Yixing as the more dominant alpha, the collar always exposes some lingering reserve of alpha pride.

“Wrists,” Yixing says when he’s finished.

Junmyeon holds up his hands. Yixing buckles matching leather cuffs onto them. They’re not linked together, at the moment.

“If you get out of hand, we’ll bind these,” Yixing says. 

Junmyeon shivers thinking about that. There will be enough people there that it won’t matter if Junmyeon starts to struggle, if his now ingrained ability to take Yixing’s dick without being restrained doesn’t extend to other people. They’ll be able to hold him down and harness him. They’ll fuck him anyway.

Yixing pats his cheek and walks away, leaving Junmyeon to meditate on the weight of the collar around his neck and the cuffs on his wrists, the press of the plug in his ass, and the submission of his position, kneeling on the floor.

But Yixing isn’t done. He walks into the bedroom and returns with something in his hands that Junmyeon can’t see properly because he’s too busy looking downward with fixed gaze like a good sub. He’s got to rack up good sub credit while he can, just in case.

He only realizes that the thing Yixing is holding is a leash a moment before Yixing clips it to the ring on his collar.

He’s too shocked to whine, this time. He’s worn the collar many times by now, but never a leash. His body lights up with the familiar arousal and shame, and the fuzz sets into his head again.

Yixing lets the end of the leash drop to the floor. Junmyeon doesn’t move to examine it, because he’d be breaking the rules. From what he saw, it looked like black leather with blunt studs.

“So you’ll be easier to get under control if we have to,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon pulls in a long breath and lets it out slowly.

“Look at me,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon looks up and meets Yixing’s eyes. He gets a searching gaze, and then a hint of a smirk. It must be obvious that the leash is turning him on.

“You’ll be good for our guests, right?” Yixing says. “Let them use whatever part of you they want?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says.

Minseok is the first to arrive. He walks in, politely chatting with Yixing like Junmyeon isn’t kneeling in the middle of the floor with a leash around his neck. If it weren’t for Yixing’s failure to offer him wine, it could be the beginning of any casual get-together.

Minseok is wearing jeans, just like Yixing, leaving Junmyeon alone in his blatantly sexual outfit. 

Jongdae, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol all arrive at around the same time.

Chanyeol lets out a small “holy fuck” when he sees Junmyeon. 

“He’s pretty,” Jongdae says to Yixing.

The last person there is Baekhyun, who walks right up to Junmyeon and picks up the leash. He’s wearing ripped jeans and a loose shirt with a wide neckline. There’s a black choker on his neck. 

“Fuck, you got him to wear one of these?” Baekhyun says. 

He runs his fingers over the studs and yanks the leash to pull Junmyeon up just a little bit. He’s sneering. For someone who’s usually a sub, it’s awfully dominant. Maybe he knows from experience what works. Junmyeon closes his eyes and lets the heat and the fuzzy brain settle further in.

At final tally, there are three alphas beside Yixing, one very oversized beta, and one omega, Baekhyun. Junmyeon wonders how many of those dicks will end up in his ass, how many in his mouth. Yixing will be watching to make sure he’s okay, Kyungsoo when Yixing is occupied, but Junmyeon doesn’t know yet what his body can handle. They’ve never done this before.

People settle on the couch and chairs, chatting, and Junmyeon is left kneeling on the floor. Yixing and Junmyeon had set out kitchen chairs to make up for the lack of comfortable seating, but only Kyungsoo takes one of those. 

Baekhyun eschews the hard wooden chair in favor of sitting in Yixing’s lap on the armchair. Yixing wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and leans back comfortably, stroking Baekhyun’s thigh. 

Junmyeon’s eyes track the movement with envy. People are talking, but he can’t follow the conversation. Baekhyun looks so comfortable in Yixing’s lap. 

“Junmyeon-hyung,” Jongdae calls, after Junmyeon has been kneeling for a while. His knees are already starting to ache. 

Junmyeon looks at him. Jongdae smirks and pats his lap, and fuck if he doesn’t look a little evil. 

“Come sit here,” Jongdae says.

Junmyeon gets up and sits on one of his legs, facing sideways, but Jongdae rearranges him so that he’s straddling the leg, leaning back against Jongdae’s chest. It takes a moment for Junmyeon to get himself under control enough to allow someone other than Yixing to push him around like this, and he ends up flushed and hard in the process. That the position adds pressure to the plug up his ass doesn’t help.

Jongdae’s fingers explore the collar, then travel down his chest. Across the coffee table, Kyungsoo is watching them with his big, dark eyes. Minseok is right next to Jongdae on the couch, and Junmyeon thinks he can feel Minseok’s eyes on him as well. He shudders.

Jongdae tweaks his nipple, with the mesh shirt adding rough friction to the move, and Junmyeon hisses out a breath knowing full well that everyone in the room can smell his arousal spiking. It hurts, and he loves it, and they’re all going to know it.

There’s no hiding from any of them. It’s more humiliating in some ways to do this with people he knows than it was to let Yixing fuck his face with strangers walking by. 

He looks toward Yixing, but Yixing is talking to Chanyeol with his hand running up and down Baekhyun’s thigh. He doesn’t even notice Junmyeon looking at him.

Jongdae’s hand trails down Junmyeon’s front to fondle his dick. Junmyeon holds down a moan, unwilling to let loose a sign of how affected he is if he can avoid it, even if he knows they can smell it on him.

“Fuck, hyung,” Jongdae murmurs in his ear. “Who knew you were this easy?”

Junmyeon holds still and silent as the hand on his dick adds light pressure.

“You should have told me you wanted a knot in college,” Jongdae says. “I could have kept you filled up all the time.”

Junmyeon does whimper this time, and he feels eyes that had drifted away turning back toward him. 

“Get on your knees and suck my dick,” Jongdae says. 

Junmyeon is quick to obey, sliding down to his knees again and settling in between Jongdae’s legs. Jongdae looks positively terrifying from above, and he presses his thumb into Junmyeon’s mouth and pulls it open. Junmyeon can’t close his eyes and get Jongdae’s pants open, so he’s forced to face the shame head on.

Jongdae presses two fingers into Junmyeon’s mouth, back far enough to make him gag unless he focuses. He relaxes his throat and lets them sit there, trying not to choke, and Jongdae’s smirk only grows the longer he goes.

“You’ve got him good and used to sucking dick, haven’t you, Xing?” Minseok says.

Junmyeon’s face burns. His dick throbs. He finally gags, and Jongdae slides the fingers out. He finishes taking his cock out of his pants and tugs Junmyeon’s head toward it by the hair. Junmyeon opens his mouth, expecting Jongdae to just want to fuck it, but Jongdae clicks his tongue.

“Do some work, bitch,” he says. “Don’t expect me to do everything.”

Junmyeon shudders and sticks his tongue out to lick the head of Jongdae’s dick. Jongdae spreads his legs farther apart and settles into the couch. Junmyeon reaches up to stroke the base while he focuses his mouth on the tip and then the vein down the bottom. He fondles Jongdae’s balls, enjoying Jongdae’s pleased groan. 

“Wow, he really will just suck it,” Chanyeol says. “He’s not even tied up.”

Junmyeon’s face is red, but it’s not enough to make him start crying yet. He relaxes his throat again and presses his head down, swallowing Jongdae’s cock until his nose presses into skin and his eyes are closer to Jongdae’s prominent happy trail than they’ve ever been before. 

It fills up his mouth, his throat. Jongdae’s scent is all around him, different from Yixing’s but just as dominant.

“Ah, that’s good,” Jongdae says.

Junmyeon pulls up and then swallows it all again. His mind is rebelling against being buried in the scent of yet another alpha, if not as loudly as it had during the first time with Yixing. 

After a few bobs, though, Jongdae’s hand tightens in Junmyeon’s hair. He scoots forward on the couch and begins thrusting into Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon lets his hands rest on Jongdae’s thighs and takes it. 

“Easy slut,” Jongdae hisses. 

Junmyeon whimpers around Jongdae’s dick, loses control of his throat for a moment and gags. Jongdae lets him off just long enough to recover and then shoves his dick unceremoniously back into his mouth. He presses it to the side, so that it pokes into Junmyeon’s cheek, and taps the bump it makes from the outside.

“Aww yeah,” Chanyeol says. 

The tears finally start to prick in Junmyeon’s eyes, but he still manages to force them back. His pants feel too tight. Jongdae takes his dick back out and slaps it against Junmyeon’s cheek.

“Gonna cry, whore?” He asks. “Gonna cry because someone’s treating you like you should be treated?”

Junmyeon shakes his head, obstinately holding his tears back. 

“Good,” Jongdae says. “Get back here.”

Jongdae goes back to fucking his throat, this time forcing Junmyeon’s head up and down. Junmyeon lets himself be manipulated like a rag doll, feeling his lips start to be forced open more when Jongdae’s knot starts to come out. He shifts his hands to cover it, keep it warm. 

His own pants feel way too tight.

“Good boy,” Jongdae says. “Xing really does have you well trained.” 

He doesn’t warn Junmyeon before he comes. Junmyeon has been preparing for it, guessing based on the size of the knot between his hands when it’s going to happen, but he stutters for a moment when it does. Jongdae’s knot is a little bit smaller than Yixing’s, maybe. 

Very little escapes his mouth despite the stutter. He sits and swallows down load after load of bitter mess. Jongdae drags the tip out in time to let a little bit slide down Junmyeon’s chin, just to wipe it up and push it into his mouth. 

Junmyeon sucks it clean.

“That’s a good whore,” Jongdae says.

Before he knows it, Minseok is getting up off the couch, and hands—from the size, he’s guessing Chaneyol’s—pull Junmyeon away from Jongdae, take hold of his sides and push him up so that his chest is resting on the couch cushions, his ass in the air. Jongdae gets up and moves aside with his pants still open, cradling his own knot.

The hands that pressed him into the cushion move down and grope his ass. Junmyeon kicks out involuntarily and feels his foot meet someone’s leg. 

“Fuck,” Chanyeol says. “Cut that out.”

Junmyeon tries to hold still, feeling relieved that it wasn’t Yixing he’d kicked, but Chanyeol’s hands slide around to his front to unbutton his pants and start working them down his hips. Junmyeon starts to struggle again. 

“Bring this over to them, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing says in the background.

Someone takes hold of Junmyeon’s collar from behind, finds the leash and pulls on it enough to choke him a little. Someone else grabs his ankles and pins them down, and a third person yanks his arms behind his back and holds them by the wrists. Another set of hands brushes along his, and there are clicking noises. When that set of hands disappears, Junmyeon’s wrist cuffs are bound together.

“Get him all the way up on the couch,” Minseok says. “It’ll make getting his pants off easier.”

If everyone would back off enough to calm his instincts, Junmyeon would climb up on his own. He doesn’t bother to tell them that, because being manhandled up onto the cushions is more fun. His legs are carried up so that he’s lying sideways on the couch, and Minseok and Jongdae pin his upper body while Chanyeol yanks the pants down his legs and then off. He stays carefully out of reach of Junmyeon’s feet, but Junmyeon has enough control of himself again that he doesn’t kick.

“Yeah, hyung” Chanyeol says. “Relax. It’ll be easier for you if you just admit you want this.”

Junmyeon groans. His erection is visible to everyone in the room right now (as is his body, but that’s not embarrassing; he has a nice body), telling them all just how into this he is.

Minseok gets off the couch and uses the leash to guide Junmyeon up onto his knees. He goes around the end of the couch, and Junmyeon has to walk forward on his knees to follow. He ends up with his chest resting on the arm of the couch and his ass in the air. Minseok transfers his hold to the base of the leash, so that Junmyeon can’t turn to look at what’s happening behind him.

Someone snaps their fingers against the base of the plug in Junmyeon’s ass.

“Why even bother protecting your ass when you’ve already got this in it?” Chanyeol asks.

Junmyeon curls his lip against the embarrassment. He feels someone grab the base and start to tug, and it must be Chanyeol because Kyungsoo says, “Let me.”

The hands change, and then there’s pressure on the plug again. It’s worked slowly out of Junmyeon’s ass to a chorus of comments and noises, some appreciative and some derogatory. Some both appreciative and derogatory. There’s a moment of uncomfortable stretch around the widest part of the plug, and then he feels bereft and empty.

“Look at that gape,” Chanyeol says. 

Fingers that are too big to belong to anyone other than Chanyeol play with his rim and dive into his ass. Junmyeon moans.

“I think he likes that,” Jongdae says. 

Junmyeon closes his eyes and breathes. The fingers fuck into him and out again. He whines.

“Got lube?” Chanyeol asks.

“Yeah,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon can’t see what’s going on, but after some shuffling he feels a squirt of cold lube over his hole. Chanyeol’s fingers push some of it in. Junmyeon’s dick throbs. He’s going to be fucked, finally.

“Let me go first, Yeol,” Baekhyun says. “You’ll make him so loose I won’t feel anything if I go after you.”

The cushions around Junmyeon’s feet dip, and hands take his waste. A slender dick slides into him, no wider than the base of the plug that had already been up Junmyeon’s ass. Junmyeon grits his teeth and prevents himself from kicking out. 

There’s a little bit of stretch and a lot of humiliation at being fucked like this, added humiliation because it’s an omega doing it. Junmyeon curls his lip and takes what he gets. 

Baekhyun thrusts with reasonable finesse, but he doesn’t bother to angle for Junmyeon’s pleasure. His dick slides in and out, making little squelching sounds as it drags through the lube in Junmyeon’s ass, and Junmyeon revels in feeling like a whore. 

“Does that feel good, Baekhyunnie?” Jongdae asks. “Someone letting your dick get some action for once?”

Baekhyun moans.

“We should have put the plug in your ass when we took it out of his,” Jongdae says. “Can you even get off without something up it? Fuck, you’re wet back here.”

He must have touched Baekhyun, because Baekhyun’s hips jump.

“Fuck off,” Baekhyun pants.

The way they keep talking about Junmyeon in the third person, but rarely directly to him, makes him feel like a sex toy. The arm of the couch presses the handful of rhinestones that extend past his shoulders on his shirt painfully into his chest, and the mesh creates an uncomfortable friction, and nobody seems to care.

Even in front of him, Minseok is doing nothing but holding him in place with the leash and blocking his view of most of the room in front of him with his body. Yixing hasn’t spoken in ages, though Junmyeon can smell him well enough to know that he’s present and affected. 

Baekhyun orgasms with typical omega speed—he can come three times on an alpha’s dick, easily—with a choked off moan like something is in his mouth. It’s nothing like an alpha’s orgasm in terms of semen volume, just a couple of small spurts, but some of it trails out along with Baekhyun’s dick when he pulls out.

“Aw, now he’s dripping like an omega,” Chanyeol says. 

Someone’s settling on the couch cushions between Junmyeon’s knees. Hands take hold of his hips and hold him in position.

“Nah, I think he needs a bit more before he’s there,” Jongdae says. “Why don’t you stick your dick in and feel if he’s as wet as one?”

“Getting there,” Chanyeol says. 

The blunt head of a dick lines up with his ass and shoves all the way in to the hilt in one go. Junmyeon yelps, because it’s fucking huge. It burns even with plenty of lube and Baekhyun’s come to ease the way.

“Nnnh,” Chanyeol says. “You’re right, not as wet as an omega. Gotta work on that.”

He pulls out and rams back in, not really giving Junmyeon any time to adjust to his dick. It’s a good thing he’s not an alpha, or nobody would be able to take his knot. Junmyeon grits his teeth and keens as the thrusts keep up, rough and lacking any sort of finesse, just a ramrod splitting him open over and over. His hands curl in their cuffs, longing to be able to cling to something.

Baekhyun’s come squelches around Chanyeol’s dick as he moves. 

“Shit, he’s taking it,” Minseok says.

“Yixing-hyung said he’s an easy bitch,” Jongdae says. “Guess he was right.”

Minseok takes Junmyeon’s head in his hands and presses his clothed crotch against Junmyeon’s face. 

“Pretty, too,” Chanyeol says. “I’m surprised you haven’t loosened his ass up too much to be useful by now, hyung. I’d fuck him three times a day, if I owned him.”

A hard slap lands on Junmyeon’s ass as if to punctuate the statement, and Junmyeon yelps and twitches. 

Yixing huffs off to the side.

“I take care of my toys,” he says. “Makes them last longer.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes and pants. He’s pretty sure he’s drooling precome all over the couch cushions, but nobody’s said anything about it. Probably nobody’s looked. It’s not like anyone’s interested in Junmyeon’s dick, other than Baekhyun, and he doubts he’ll be asked to fuck Baekhyun tonight.

There’s a zipper noise right by Junmyeon’s face, and he opens his eyes to see Minseok pulling out his cock. His knot is circled by a black binder. Minseok sees him looking at it and smirks.

“Gotta make sure my knot doesn’t swell until it’s in your ass,” he says.

Chanyeol spanks him again as another of his harsh thrusts rams home. Junmyeon moans and feels his cock twitch again. 

Something long and thin and cold, like a pencil, taps against Junmyeon’s hand. He doesn’t know who’s giving it to him, but he accepts it as his nonverbal signal in lieu of tapping out, if he needs to. He holds it firmly in his hand.

“Suck,” Minseok says, holding the head of his cock up to Junmyeon’s lips.

Junmyeon has to pause to collect his breath, and then he leans forward and seals his lips around the tip, trying to tongue the slit, but Chanyeol’s thrusts jostle him too much to pull it off.

Minseok drives in a few times, apparently uncaring of Junmyeon’s inability to do it well, and at one point Junmyeon chokes. His body seizes up, and then Chanyeol’s hands tense on his hips. Hot come floods into him, barely larger in volume than Baekhyun’s but in addition to it. Now he’s holding two different people’s come in his ass, though some of Baekhyun’s has made it down onto his thighs. He can’t catch his breath.

Chanyeol pulls out, leaving Junmyeon feeling empty and wet. It’s a stupid thing to feel when he’s about to get his first knot of the day. Only the alphas are left.

“Mm, he’s looking more like an omega now,” Jongdae says.

“Nah, just a fucking slut,” Minseok says. “Kyungsoo-yah, you wanna go next?”

“Can we move him?” Kyungsoo says. “He’s gonna mess up the couch.”

“You heard him,” Jongdae says. “Get up, hyung.”

Junmyeon gets up off the couch and follows Minseok’s lead, feeling someone’s come drip down his thigh as he walks. 

Minseok guides him to kneel on the floor and pushes his chest down onto the coffee table. 

Without any more preamble, Kyungsoo takes a hold of Junmyeon’s hips and lines himself up. After a plug and two dicks, his doesn’t stretch Junmyeon at all to start. 

Kyungsoo is dispassionate with his thrusting, sliding in and out like he’s fucking into nothing more interesting than a fleshlight. The room is quiet for a while, except for the sounds of fucking, a few sounds elsewhere like maybe someone’s jerking off. Junmyeon is quiet as well, slipping deeper into the haze in his brain as he’s used like a toy. His dick is hard and dripping all over the floor, his knot starting to swell, but it doesn’t get any further attention. 

Then Kyungsoo’s knot starts to swell, catching on his rim with every push in and out. Junmyeon lets out whimpers in a steady stream.

“You knotting?” Minseok asks.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo says.

“He’s not even fighting it,” Minseok says. 

“Bitch fucking wants that knot,” Jongdae says. “Don’t you, hyung?”

Junmyeon groans, but it’s not enough for Jongdae—or Yixing, apparently.

“Answer him properly, Myeon,” Yixing says.

Junmyeon hisses out a sigh. 

“Yeah,” he says. “I want a knot in me.”

“Fuck, yeah,” Chanyeol says.

As Kyungsoo’s knot gets thicker, the pain starts up. It’s not as bad as it was the first time he’d taken a knot, but it’s still worse than he’s felt lately, now that his body has largely given up rebelling against Yixing. 

He yelps as it gets bigger, then works his mouth silently, a little afraid of freaking them out, as Kyungsoo lodges it in him and lets it grow, just rubbing it in small circles. At this size, there’s no avoiding stimulating his prostate, and pleasure ties in with the pain of the knot and his aching upper body. Tears squeeze out of his eyes.

“Ugh, look at him,” Chanyeol says. “Why would you want it if it’s gonna hurt that much?”

A loud moan breaks through Junmyeon’s control.

“You know you’re not done after this,” Jongdae says. “You’re taking Minseok and me, too. And your own alpha, if he wants anything to do with you when you’ve got five loads of come up your ass.”

Junmyeon’s body convulses in as his orgasm shakes through him, swelling his knot to its full size and splattering his come all over the floor. He cries out and loses himself into the feeling of it.

When the orgasm fades, he feels like a rag doll, lying bent over for Kyungsoo’s knot. 

He wriggles his fingers. He wants his hand free.

“Can I ask for something?” He says.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo says.

“Can you please let my hands free?”

He’s mildly surprised when Kyungsoo undoes his wrist cuffs without further pleading, but grateful. He rests his arms on the coffee table to take some of his weight. He feels euphoric, too happy to spend much time wondering how he’s going to feel when someone else fucks him.

“If you thought he was easy before, you should try now,” Yixing says. 

He’s been so quiet up until now that hearing his voice is startling. 

“If his hands are free, let’s get him out on the floor,” Baekhyun says. “I want his mouth.”

It’s not exactly easy, but Kyungsoo manages to turn them enough that Junmyeon is no longer over the coffee table, resting on his hands instead.

Baekhyun kneels in front of Junmyeon and tugs on his hair. Junmyeon opens his mouth and licks the head of Baekhyun’s cock almost lethargically, wraps his lips around it and sucks. He groans around his mouthful of cock.

“Shit,” Chanyeol says. “He’s just…shit. Does that feel good, hyung?”

Junmyeon moans again. Being full on both ends feels amazing, never mind that it’s not what his body was made for. 

“Greedy,” Baekhyun says.

A hand that isn’t Baekhyun’s rests on the back of Junmyeon’s head. Junmyeon relaxes his throat while his head is pushed down on Baekhyun’s dick and pulled back up repeatedly, but not so fast that it’s hard to breathe around it. Minseok’s scent fills the spaces in his nose around Baekhyun’s.

“Good boy,” Minseok says. 

“There’s really no fight left in him,” Jongdae says somewhere to the side.

“Think it’ll come back when one of us fucks him?” Minseok asks.

“Probably not.”

Minseok forces Junmyeon’s head a little faster, and it pulls him forward on Kyungsoo’s knot, making it tug on his rim once or twice. He whimpers.

“I’m gonna come,” Baekhyun gasps out, eventually.

MInseok pulls Junmyeon’s head off of Baekhyun’s dick and holds it still.

“Jerk him,” Minseok says.

Junmyeon balances himself on one hand and uses the other to stroke Baekhyun’s dick five times, and then Baekhyun’s come is landing on his face. He keeps stroking through it. 

When Kyungsoo eases his dick out of Junmyeon, a hefty trail of semen goes along with it. This is always the part when humiliation starts to seep back in around Junmyeon’s post-orgasmic bliss with Yixing, and that doesn’t fail now, either. Someone’s fingers play with his ass, diving in and drawing out another trail of the mess, and there are a few laughs. The same wet hand slaps Junmyeon’s ass.

Feeling gross and embarrassed, Junmyeon looks around for Yixing and finds him watching everything with Baekhyun in his lap again. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now,” Minseok says. 

Junmyeon slumps back down onto his arms and tries to relax as Minseok rubs the head of his cock over Junmyeon’s loose hole. He’s not hard at all anymore.

Minseok’s knot sleeve must be off, because Junmyeon can’t feel the telltale bump against his rim as Minseok slides in.

“Fuck, he’s loose,” Minseok says. “Feels like an omega in heat now.”

His thrusts are confusingly restrained. He should want to pound Junmyeon by now, when he’s been watching people fuck for seemingly ages, but he takes it slow.

He takes it slow but carefully angled so that his dick drags slowly along Junmyeon’s prostate with every thrust. Junmyeon mewls with each one as his dick starts to harden again before his body is quite ready, even with all of the pheromones in the room pushing it to hurry along. 

“If you can’t handle this much, how are you going to handle Yixing’s rut?” Baekhyun asks. “You put me through more during your own rut.”

He sneers at Junmyeon from the safety of YIxing’s lap, and Junmyeon glares back. The reminder of Yixing’s promise regarding his rut burns through him; he’d presented a rutting Junmyeon with Baekhyun and said that anything Junmyeon did to Baekhyun, Yixing would do to Junmyeon later, when his own rut hit. 

It would be nice if the reminder hadn’t come from Baekhyun’s smug mouth.

“I can handle it,” Junmyeon says, gasping for breath. 

Yixing is still watching him with his chin tucked over Baekhyun’s shoulder. As Junmyeon watches, Baekhyun rubs his ass—decidedly bare—back onto Yixing’s groin, and Yixing grinds up against him, his hands splaying out on Baekhyun’s hips.

Baekhyun moans out loud and tips his head back onto Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing takes his eyes off Junmyeon to whisper something in Baekhyun’s ear, finishing with a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek when Baekhyun nods.

Baekhyun slides off of Yixing’s lap and turns to face him, kneeling between his legs. Junmyeon watches him dip forward and take Yixing’s cock into his mouth with envy and shame, wishing Yixing’s cock was going into his own mouth instead. 

Minseok pushes harder into Junmyeon, holding his hips in place with a force that’s probably going to bruise and driving in hard. Junmyeon moans. He’s properly hard now, well on his way to knotting again.

Baekhyun’s head moves back and forth on Yixing’s dick, Yixing’s hands resting gently on his head. 

Feet come into Junmyeon’s view, stopping near his head. He looks up and finds Jongdae looking down at him with dark eyes and that scornful expression. He’s slouching, and his jeans are still undone, staying up only because they cling to his thighs. He’s holding a soda in one hand.

His dick is tucked in so that Junmyeon can’t really see it, but he’s pouring off pheromones at a rate that says that if he’s not hard again already, he’s close. 

“Does it make you feel useless?” Jongdae asks, gesturing at Yixing and Baekhyun. “Why would your alpha fuck you when he has a pretty omega to fuck?”

Junmyeon whines.

“Baekhyunnie’s clean, too,” Jongdae says. “Not all sloppy with come like you. Do you fucking hear the noise you’re making?”

He crouches down by Junmyeon’s head and puts a finger in the gross, drying come on Junmyeon’s face. 

He pops it into Junmyeon’s mouth. Junmyeon sucks on it.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Jongdae says. “It’s good to have a come bucket around to get your rocks off, but if you had a choice, would you choose yourself or him right now?”

Junmyeon moans. Tears start to well in his eyes, blurring the sight of Baekhyun bobbing carefully over Yixing’s lap.

“And you don’t even care, do you?” Jongdae says. “You should want to please your alpha, but you’re so hard for Minseok-hyung right now. His dick feels good, doesn’t it? Answer me.”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says.

“You’re a fucking slut,” Jongdae says. “Greedy, useless slut.”

The tears spill over. Junmyeon whimpers. He’s turned on beyond belief, and Minseok’s knot is starting to swell.

“Dae, if you’re not gonna fuck his mouth, make some room,” Chanyeol says.

Jongdae scoots to the side, and Chanyeol kneels in front of Junmyeon, blocking his view of the room. He takes Junmyeon’s chin in his hand and tips his head up so that he’s staring at Chanyeol’s dick.

“Open up,” Chanyeol says.

Junmyeon drops his mouth open.

“Aw, yeah,” Chanyeol says.

He shoves his dick into Junmyeon’s mouth, and if he meant to be at all gentle about it, he fails when one of Minseok’s thrusts forces Junmyeon the rest of the way onto it. It stretches his mouth and nudges into his throat, and Junmyeon gags hard, more tears spilling down his face.

Chanyeol pulls out to let him breathe, and Jongdae grabs one of his hands and puts it on Chanyeol’s dick. 

“Jerk,” Jongdae says. “And get yourself under control so you can suck again. I’m surprised Yixing hasn’t thrown you out yet, you’re so useless.”

Chanyeol comes forward and rubs the tip of his dick on Junmyeon’s cheek while Junmyeon strokes and sniffles. It leaves a smear of precome there, through Junmyeon’s tears. The added humiliation doesn’t help Junmyeon pull himself together, but the urge to cry eventually starts to fade.

Minseok’s growing knot serves as a good distraction, too. Junmyeon is being fucked so, so well.

As soon as Junmyeon’s breathing has calmed enough, Chanyeol is back in his mouth, this time fucking cautiously in counterpoint to Minseok’s thrust. Junmyeon focuses on keeping himself relaxed as one dick punches into him while another withdraws, then vice versa.

Drool starts to hit his chin again. He moans.

“Fuck, yeah,” Chanyeol says. “I need a slut like this to keep around. Couple of holes to fuck when I need to come. Plug him up so he wouldn’t need to be prepped.”

Minseok lodges his knot in Junmyeon’s ass and drives it in small circles, unable to pull it out now to thrust. It swells until Junmyeon is achingly full, pressing constantly against his prostate. His thighs start to shake, his body on the verge of coming but not quite able to yet. He keens around Chanyeol’s dick to take some of the edge off.

“You gonna come now?” Jongdae asks. “I don’t care if you do or not, but I’m fucking you as soon as Minseok-hyung’s done.”

Junmyeon groans, but he doesn’t come. He’s left with just Chanyeol fucking his face and a giant rock up his ass as Minseok slows to a halt. It keeps him on the edge and desperate for more, aching dully at the same time.

Yixing is quiet again, and with Chanyeol in his face, Junmyeon can’t turn his head to see him, can only smell him mixed in with everyone else. All he can hear is the occasional muffled grunt from Baekhyun and the gross wet sounds of oral sex like distant echoes of the sounds coming from his own mouth.

Junmyeon’s thighs are still shaking. He needs to get off, and he really, really wants Yixing’s attention. Any of Yixing’s attention. 

Touching his own dick is against the rules. Always has been. Normally Junmyeon doesn’t have too much trouble obeying that, because the psychological effects of getting off without any contact on his dick are better than jerking himself off. 

But when he was a kid, his family had a dog that would steal things and destroy them to get attention when people were ignoring him. Even punishment is attention, and in the dog’s brain, being punished but getting attention was better than going unpunished but getting no attention.

Right now, Junmyeon understands that dog. He rests his weight back on one hand and takes his cock in the other, gets in two unsatisfying jerks before he finally, finally hears Yixing’s voice.

But Yixing doesn’t address Junmyeon directly even to tell him to stop.

“Don’t let him touch himself,” he says.

A hand cracks down on his ass—it must be Minseok’s from the angle and just how much it hurts. Nobody else here is that strong. Junmyeon takes his hand off his cock and moans around Chanyeol’s.

“Let’s tie his hands again,” Jongdae says.

Chanyeol withdraws from Junmyeon’s mouth, and he and Jongdae help Minseok get Junmyeon settled across his lap. Then Junmyeon’s arms are wrangled behind his back and the cuffs bound together again, Minseok holding him upright. He whines.

“Bitch thought he was going to get away with that,” Jongdae says. 

Junmyeon ignores his words, because he’s finally got a view of Yixing. Yixing looks almost bored. Baekhyun’s head is still against him, his hands up to cover Yixing’s knot.

Chanyeol blocks Junmyeon’s view again, stroking his hard cock. 

“Yeol-ah,” Kyungsoo says. “Give him something to drop if you’re gonna fuck his face again.”

Chanyeol nods, and Kyungsoo passes him a pen from the coffee table. Chanyeol slips it into Junmyeon’s hand, and Junmyeon wraps his fingers around it. 

Chanyeol fucks back into his mouth all in one go and starts thrusting. Junmyeon closes his eyes and lets it happen. At least he doesn’t want Junmyeon to do much of the work, this time. His mouth is tired, and the position they’re in is keeping his abdominal muscles all too well engaged.

“Aw, yeah,” Jongdae says. “Fuck him good, Yeol. Remind him what he’s here for.”

Chanyeol groans, and bitter precome spills onto Junmyeon’s tongue on a drag out, some making it onto his bottom lip. 

“You’re so pretty, hyung,” Chanyeol says. “Even with come all over your face.”

Junmyeon moans around his dick.

The load of a beta on his second orgasm in a short period of time is almost pitifully small and no struggle to swallow. Junmyeon suckles gently on Chanyeol’s dick when he’s finished, right up until Chanyeol pulls out of his mouth. He doesn’t want Chanyeol to leave, wants his mouth to stay full of dick until this is over.

Junmyeon slumps forward, but a hand catches his leash and drags it up.

It’s Jongdae, of course, looking at him with that same scornful expression. Junmyeon had figured he would be the cruelest. He’d thought Kyungsoo and Minseok had the potential to be hiding that same level of intensity, but neither is the type to let go so quickly.

With Jongdae, he’d expected it even more than he’d expected it from Yixing.

Junmyeon closes his eyes against the intensity of Jongdae’s stare, anticipating a slap in the face for it. He’s still hard, still stuffed full of Minseok’s knot, though it’s starting its decline. More degradation might get him through to another orgasm.

The slap doesn’t come. Instead, Jongdae caresses Junmyeon’s cheek with a thumb.

“Gonna fall asleep on me?” Jongdae says. “It’s okay, you’ll wake up when I knot you.” 

Junmyeon groans. 

“An omega might be able to sleep through it, but not you,” Jongdae continues. “Being knotted is always gonna be a little painful for you, especially when you’re on knot number three.”

Minseok’s knot finally dwindles enough to pull out. He helps Junmyeon get his chest onto the coffee table and then leaves him to Jongdae. 

Jongdae smooths his hands over the outside of Junmyeon’s thighs, hips and ass, rough where the end of the leash is wrapped around one of his palms. There’s come dripping down Junmyeon’s thighs, some slipping out of his hole. He feels exposed, filthy.

“You better take your pants off if you want to go home in them, Jongdae,” Minseok says. “You’ll get come all over them if you fuck him like that.”

“I’ll get there,” Jongdae says.

He shoves three fingers into Junmyeon and moves them in and out, pulling more come out to drip down his legs. Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut and tries to hide his face in the cool glass of the coffee table. 

“Come bucket,” Jongdae says. 

He presses his fingers against Junmyeon’s prostate, rubbing in circles until Junmyeon’s body starts to shake again, the electric flickers of lust being just a little too much. Junmyeon starts to moan on every breath. His hips flex involuntarily, riding back for more.

Jongdae pulls his fingers out and slaps Junmyeon’s ass.

“Fucking bitch,” he says. “You’ve taken four cocks already, and you’re still desperate for more, aren’t you? Answer me.”

“Yes,” Junmyeon says.

“What do you want?”

“I want a knot in my ass,” Junmyeon says, his face burning again. “Please.”

Jongdae sucks in an audible breath and slaps Junmyeon again, a stinging one that goes straight to Junmyeon’s dick. He mutters something about whores. Junmyeon jumps and whines. 

“Mm,” Chanyeol says. “Smells like he loves that.”

“It does,” Jongdae says. “Such a desperate slut. Think I should try a few more?”

“Do it,” Minseok says.

“How many?” Jongdae says.

“Ten,” Minseok says.

Jongdae’s hand cracks down again, and again. He counts out each slap, but Junmyeon doesn’t really hear him around his own moans. He’s not sure if he believes that they can really smell any increases in his arousal by now, when the living room is clogged with a mix of everyone’s scents, but the thought that they can turns him on. They know he’s turned on by them pushing him around, using him, hurting him. 

At some point, he falls deep enough into the feelings that he finally comes, without anything even in his ass. It’s a whole bunch of shaking and tight muscles for not all that much pleasure, overall a rather disappointing orgasm aside from the fact that he managed to have one. 

“Oh shit,” Chanyeol says.

There’s a funny sound behind Junmyeon like Jongdae might be laughing.

“That’s it, bitch,” Jongdae says. “A fuck toy like you doesn’t need to touch himself to come.”

Junmyeon tries to rest his face on the table, but Jongdae tugs on the leash just enough that he has to tip his head up again to relieve the pressure across his throat. He closes his eyes instead while Jongdae gives him one last slap.

The tension on the leash drops off, and Jongdae grips Junmyeon’s hips. He drags the head of his cock over Junmyeon’s ass. Junmyeon groans and forces himself not to flinch away from it.

“Ready, slut?” Jongdae says. 

“Yes,” Junmyeon says.

Jongdae’s dick shoves into him.

Junmyeon whines loud and long. Being fucked is starting to get more uncomfortable now instead of less. 

“Ah, yeah,” Jongdae says. 

He pulls most of the way out and then snaps his hips back hard, sets up a rhythm like that that sends lewd smacking noises through the increasingly silent room. Junmyeon pants. He’s somewhere between tired and disgusted and turned on. He hadn’t expected to feel any more pleasure beyond the dull happy feeling of knotting—at least overtly sexual pleasure—after that last orgasm, but the burn is still there. 

More than that, though, he feels well-used. If only Yixing would pay attention to him, he’d be happy.

“You’re as sloppy as a rut fuck halfway through,” Jongdae says.

Junmyeon moans. 

“Fucking twisted bitch,” Jongdae says. “You’re not supposed to like that.”

He keeps slamming into Junmyeon, in and out, in and out. His grip is adding to the bruises on Junmyeon’s hips. Junmyeon’s knees are a mass of aches despite the plush rug, and he knows they’ll be bruised beyond belief tomorrow. His shirt is rubbing uncomfortably across his skin, too.

He’s a mess now, and he’ll be a different kind of mess later. He loves it. He loves the reminder that Yixing will ruin him like this all by himself when his rut hits. 

Jongdae slows for a minute, grinding his dick slow and as deep as it’ll get into Junmyeon’s ass. Junmyeon groans. 

Then it’s right back to pounding until his knot starts to form. When it does, Junmyeon’s knot is already gone. The swell of Jongdae’s is making him start to harden up again—really his dick never went all the way down—despite himself, filling him with the pleasure of the dull ache in his ass and the wanton submission of it all as Jongdae fills him up. This is his third knot of the night.

And Jongdae, when he’s finished coming, reaches around to feel Junmyeon’s dick and laughs.

“He’s getting hard,” he says. “Bitch is fucking getting hard again.”

His hand cracks down on Junmyeon’s ass.

“Fucking easy slut,” he says. “You should be a professional rut fuck if you like this shit. Go from alpha to alpha, never spend more than a couple hours without a knot up your ass.”

Junmyeon keens. 

“You like that thought?” Jongdae says. 

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut. Jongdae spanks him again.

“Answer me.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon says.

“Fuck,” Jongdae says. “I can’t believe Yixing even bothers to keep you around. You’re disgusting.”

Jongdae sits back on his heels on the floor and takes Junmyeon with him, getting him settled across his lap. Junmyeon takes the chance to look around for Yixing, finds him with Baekhyun curled up in his lap. He’s watching Junmyeon, and Junmyeon can’t tell what he’s thinking.

Jongdae tugs on Junmyeon’s leash lightly, as if to remind him that it’s there.

“Well, I know where to come now if I want something warm to fuck,” Jongdae says. “I bet Yixing-hyung will let me, if I ask nicely. Looks to me like he’d rather have Baekhyun, anyway.”

Junmyeon squeezes his eyes shut.

“I can’t believe a fucking alpha would do this,” Jongdae says. “Hyung is right, you’ve lost the right to call yourself one.”

Junmyeon whimpers.

“Aw, it’s okay,” Jongdae says. “We’ll make sure you stay stuffed full of cock, yeah? Just like a slut like you should be. Here, do you need something in your mouth?”

He taps his fingers on Junmyeon’s chin. Junmyeon doesn’t want to admit that his mouth feels empty, but he does desperately want something in it. It’s clear that Jongdae won’t give it to him until he asks.

“Yes, please,” Junmyeon says.

“Open up, then,” Jongdae says.

Junmyeon lets his lips part, and three of Jongdae’s fingers slide in. He slides them in and out, dragging along Junmyeon’s tongue, gently but not exactly kindly. Junmyeon sucks on them, feeling cozy and full and disgusting.

“Open your eyes and look at Yixing-hyung,” Jongdae says. “Your alpha is watching you sit on another alpha’s dick and beg to suck on his fingers. Don’t try to hide from him.”

Junmyeon opens his eyes. Yixing is indeed watching him, still with Baekhyun in his lap. The air is full of his scent, but it’s also full of everyone else’s. Junmyeon can’t tell what’s old and what’s new.

“He doesn’t care at all,” Jongdae says. “You’re such a useless bitch your own alpha doesn’t care if you spread your legs for other men.”

Junmyeon starts to cry again.

“Fucking slut,” Jongdae says. “What do you think crying is going to get you? You’ve already taken five dicks today. You asked for them. There’s no use acting like you didn’t want it now.”

He keeps up the cruel, filthy speech until his knot goes down enough to come out.

The gush of come that goes with him is disgusting. He leaves Junmyeon lying on the floor, wet and sore and used and hard, his wrists still bound.

In all the times he fantasized about this scene over the past few months, Junmyeon had only imagined once or twice on the verge of orgasm that he’d still be horny at the end. He’d thought he would want Yixing to fuck him after, either with a sleeve or using Junmyeon’s mouth instead of his ass, but as something between a reaffirmation that he’s still Junmyeon’s, after ignoring him all night, and a statement of ownership. He’d thought he wouldn’t want another knot and that he wouldn’t get off.

But here he is, desperate for more sex.

Yixing deposits Baekhyun on Kyungsoo’s lap and helps Junmyeon to the shower, where he gently removes the collar, cuffs, and shirt. 

He helps Junmyeon clean off, and every touch burns. The hot water does too, in a more literal sense, on some places where the shirt rubbed his chest a little bit raw. That just makes it worse. 

Yixing’s fingers slide into his ass to clean him out and Junmyeon sees stars. He grabs the wall and moans.

When Yixing finishes that, Junmyeon stands back and looks at him, pouts at him, because he doesn’t want to have to demand anything and also because Yixing hasn’t really touched him since their guests showed up, has hardly spoken to him, had chosen to fuck Baekhyun’s mouth instead of his.

Yixing smiles and strokes his hip, gives him a chaste little kiss on the mouth.

“My pretty slut is still hard,” he says. “I wasn’t expecting that. You’re so good for me.”

Junmyeon’s heart starts to swell. 

“How do you want me?” Yixing asks. 

“Fuck me,” Junmyeon says. “Please.”

“Sleeve?”

“No,” Junmyeon says. “Knot me. Please knot me.”

Yixing has Junmyeon lie face down on the bed and quickly ruins his nice, clean feeling by squeezing lube out over his used, sore ass, pushing it in with his fingers. He straddles Junmyeon, blanketing his back with his own body, and drives his dick into him with no fanfare—he wasn’t as unaffected as he’d acted.

It hurts enough that Junmyeon nearly screams.

In this position, it’s all too easy for him to bury his face in the pillow to muffle his moans. He does just that, letting out a litany of desperate noises as he’s filled up repeatedly. There are still people in the living room, waiting their turn for the shower. Yixing pauses with his dick up Junmyeon’s ass and takes hold of his hair, yanking his head to the side.

“You want to hide your sounds now?” Yixing says. “They all heard you earlier.”

Junmyeon rests his head on its side and lets the noises loose.

“That’s it,” Yixing says. “Let them know you’re taking another dick, after all that. Let them know that you’re loving your alpha’s cock in you.”

The position, with Junmyeon’s legs fairly close together, tightens Junmyeon’s walls enough that he feels stretched even after being fucked so many times. It also rubs his own dick along the sheets with every thrust.

And Yixing has more control over his hips than any of the men who just fucked Junmyeon. He starts off with a slow, filthy grind, driving his dick as deep as he can get it into Junmyeon, over and over. It nearly drives Junmyeon out of his mind, because it feels amazing, hurts wonderfully, but it isn’t the pounding he really wants. It just builds him up and up and up without delivering.

“You’re a fucking slut,” Yixing says. “I hope you’re ashamed of yourself. How many times do you need to be fucked to be satisfied? Am I gonna have to do what that man in the bathroom said, bend you over a sink in a club restroom and let people fuck you until we find out? Sell your ass to alphas in rut until you beg me to stop?”

Junmyeon whimpers.

Yixing switches to pounding, slamming his hips down so that he rams in with a satisfactory smack of his hips against Junmyeon’s ass every time. He falls quiet for a while, but Junmyeon doesn’t really need the dirty talk after the day he’s had.

The friction of the sheets on his dick is so much more than he usually gets that he works up as easily as a virgin. He tenses up and comes embarrassingly quickly and all over the sheets. It’s a more thorough orgasm than the last one he had, leaving him feeling mostly sated this time.

Yixing is nowhere near done, though. He doesn’t remark on Junmyeon’s orgasm or pause in fucking him. Junmyeon relaxes into being used as his orgasm fades, and for a brief time it’s just the dull, achy feeling of being fucked—Yixing isn’t going after his prostate at all.

As Yixing’s knot starts to swell, the overstimulation comes in pricks a little bit past pleasure again with each thrust, each drag of Junmyeon’s fully knotted dick through its own puddle of come. Junmyeon lets out tiny moans with each thrust in that grow in volume until the knot is as big as it gets and come is rushing into him. 

He’s not sure if Jongdae’s right that it’s never going to stop hurting—some days it’s come close to pain-free, recently—but the fullness of a knot always fills Junmyeon’s whole brain with nothing but white noise for a few moments.

It also always carries a feeling of ownership with it, and now that it’s Yixing doing it, the lingering anxiety of Yixing ignoring him for Baekhyun and letting other men fuck him all night finally eases out of Junmyeon’s mind. Yixing still wants him enough to claim ownership of him, and Junmyeon might be a filthy whore, but he’s _Yixing’s_ whore.

Aftercare rarely starts until they’re no longer tied together, but tonight Yixing peppers kisses all along Junmyeon’s neck and shoulders as soon as he stops coming. Junmyeon basks in the attention for a long time. It’s only when Yixing pulls out that he starts to really need it, as come leaks out his ass and down his body and he starts to think of just how many times he’s already felt that sensation today.

He’s depraved for wanting it. After three orgasms, the thought doesn’t turn him on anymore, instead pulling him in the direction of unpleasant feelings about himself and the things he does. He almost stops Yixing from leaving to get a washcloth, but the desire to be clean trumps the need for immediate comfort. 

He closes his eyes and tries to think about nothing until Yixing comes back carrying a washcloth and fresh sheets. Yixing wipes down Junmyeon’s stomach and ass, then plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Are you okay?” He asks.

Junmyeon shakes his head and lifts his arms, and Yixing bends into them, clambering awkwardly over the mess on the sheets and rolling them to the dry side of the bed. He pulls Junmyeon against him and kisses his forehead again.

“I feel gross,” Junmyeon says.

“Don’t feel gross,” Yixing says. “You’re wonderful.”

Junmyeon lies in Yixing’s arms and lets Yixing talk him out of the gross feelings. Getting Junmyeon comfortable in his own skin again is something Yixing excels at, and by the time he falls asleep, Junmyeon is feeling warm and happy.


End file.
